


Honeymoon period

by P_Dunton



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Armitage Hux is nice here, Cunnilingus, F/M, Feel-good, Fluff, Loss of Virginity, Love at First Sight, Rey works in a brothel, Romance, Sexual Tension, Some Daddy kink closer to the epilogue, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Rey (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-10-26 06:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 39,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17740727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P_Dunton/pseuds/P_Dunton
Summary: Abandoned by her parents at the age of 5, Rey has spent her whole life working as a cleaner in a brothel.  On her 18th birthday, her virginity will be sold to the highest bidder and her life as a whore will begin. But Kylo Ren has other plans for her. Just who is this mysterious, handsome man and what does he want with Rey?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MizuPhoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizuPhoenix/gifts).



> MizuPhoenix, I know you didn't ask for this fic, but I wrote it and decided to gift it to you :)
> 
> And thanks to my wonderful beta for editing this!

****

 

**The honeymoon period.**

 

**Chapter 1.**

 

_Please, God, let my first time be with someone I love..._

 

“I need a virgin.”

 

Rey was hiding behind the heavy red curtains in the hallway of Plutt’s brothel. She couldn’t see the visitor’s face, but his voice was velvety and low. She used to like sneaking behind the curtains when she was a child. All those men who walked in and out from here... She liked to watch them. Some of those men visited the brothel only once while the others kept coming back, asking for the same girls time after time. Every girl in the brothel dreamed about a man who would come and buy her out from Plutt, so every time a girl got a regular, she started to hope...

Rey also hoped. She hoped for every girl to find her true love. She spent nights and mornings with the brothel workers, gossiping about how gorgeous this or that man was, she laughed and hoped, and then, when those men eventually stopped coming back, she soothed the girls and cried with them.

 

There was just one time when a girl’s dream came true. Rey’s best friend, Rose Tico, was bought out. Rose was four years older than Rey, and when she finally turned eighteen, and the time came for her to work off her debt, a man came to buy a virgin. Rose went with him... and the following day a stranger came to collect her stuff. Rey was worried sick, anxious and scared. She tried to ask the brothel girls where Rose was, but none of them knew. And then Rey went to Plutt. Unkar was never a man of many words, so, frowning, he murmured something about a redhead who paid a lot of money for the girl.

 

Rey was so happy for her best friend! She could almost cry in joy. She loved Rose so much and she wished her happiness, and now, it seemed, Rose had found it. However, Rey’s joy was short-lived...

 

“She was bought out because she is young and a virgin!”

“Oh, come on, who could possibly like her when she wasn’t even that pretty!”

“Maybe she was murdered? It happens sometimes...”

 

Rey’s heart skipped a beat... Murdered... The girls were talking about it so easily... Like it wasn’t anything special... like it wasn’t Rose, the girl who had spent so many years, sleeping under the same roof with them, that they were discussing. Rey had had insomnia for several nights after she had heard those rumors.

 

Rey had started working for Plutt when she was 5 years old. She didn’t remember her parents. In her memory they were just two shadows whose faces the girl couldn’t recollect. She had always been alone. Plutt made Rey do all dirty work in the brothel and so she cleaned up after the clients, washed the dishes and did the laundry. Her favorite, of course, were the kitchen shifts. She rarely managed to get one, but when she did, Rey was able to snatch some food from the plates that were about to be delivered to the rooms where the clients spent their time with the girls, and could finally eat properly. Plutt never really bothered feeding her. He gave her the scraps once in a while, but Rey was always hungry. She got used to that.

 

Rey had also always been alone and she was fine with that. But when Rose arrived to the brothel they got along surprisingly quickly. They were alike, Rey and Rose. Rey was 10 and Rose was 14 when they met, and the new girl explained to her friend something that Rey had never known. Neither of them had documents. And everyone had to have documents if they wanted to be considered a real person. Rey and Rose had none and so, they were nothing. No one knew that they existed, no one would care if they died. They could run away, of course, but they had nowhere to go and wouldn’t be accepted anywhere, and Plutt was at least giving them both a place to stay... So, even if Rey considered running away eventually, she always changed her mind.

 

“Maybe the first men to buy us will be our true loves, what d’ya think, Rey?” Rose smirked into the sky once when they were lying on the roof of the brothel building one summer night. The night was warm and the skies were clear and the stars above them were so beautiful.... The girls loved spending summer nights on the roof... They talked, they dreamed, they hoped for a better future.

 

Suddenly, Rose grabbed Rey’s arm.

 

“Look, there’s a falling star! Make a wish!!”

 

_Please, God, let my first time be with someone I love..._

 

That was two years before Rose turned eighteen. That was two years before Rey was left alone again, unaware of her friend’s destiny... More than six years had passed since then. It was now the 14th of February, Valentine’s day, “the professional holiday”, as the brothel girl called it, laughing. It was also Rey’s birthday. She was turning eighteen.

 

Today was her first working day and Rey was watching a new guest from behind the heavy curtains in the hallway. The man was tall and broad and his hair was slightly longer than was the norm. He had a beautiful low voice and he wanted to purchase a virgin. And Rey was the only virgin in Plutt’s brothel at the moment.

  


Unkar met the guest himself, a courtesy he barely extended to anyone. He escorted the man to the waiting room before walking back to the reception area.

 

“Bring Rey now!” he barked at Maz, the old woman who helped Plutt by watching over the girls. Rey closed her eyes and took a deep breath… Her work had just begun.

 

 

Maz was finishing her hair while Rey looked at her reflection in the mirror. She had never seen herself looking so beautiful... Her new dress was the best she had ever had and Maz put her hair into a nice bun on Rey’s head and applied some make-up to the girl’s face.

 

“The condom is here, Rey, use it, whatever the man says. If he refuses, leave. Do whatever it takes to get out of there,” Maz instructed her. “Mr. Ren is going to take you with him. That’s his will and he is not looking for an argument,” Maz frowned and Rey gasped in surprise. It was a rare occasion when the girls were sent to do their job outside the brothel. Only the richest clients could pay for that, and her first client was able to afford it. “Remember to use the condom. That’s the only thing you are allowed to do. The rest is paid for and is for Mr. Ren to decide...”

 

Rey gulped, feeling the panic that was washing over her in waves at Maz’s words. It was one thing to hear these words being said to the other girls and completely different to hear them herself…

 

“Go, girl... Good luck!” Maz pushed Rey towards the door of her room, not giving her any time to think.

 

***

 

The old woman left her on the threshold of the waiting room. Awkwardly, Rey entered and closed the door behind her. A dark silhouette loomed against the window, illuminated by street lights. It was him, her client…

 

The man turned to her...

 

Rey shivered under his gaze. The man was huge. His chest was wide and his waist was narrow, he had an aquiline nose and rather big ears, visible only because he had tucked his long hair behind them. Rey also noticed his lips, plush and full, and the way he licked them when he looked at her for the first time.

 

He was much older than her.

 

Rey had never interacted with men before (except for Plutt, of course, but he didn’t count), but she could tell that he was in his mid thirties... At least fifteen years her senior...

The man’s eyes were dark and he was looking her up and down now.

 

“Good evening, sir,” Rey whispered, trying to remember everything Maz had taught her about manners.

“Come closer,” he ordered, never bothering with answering,her greeting. Rey took a step forward, containing her frown.

 

He didn’t say a word for several minutes, just looked at her intently.

 

“How old are you?” the man finally squinted at Rey.

“Eighteen...”

 

He smirked.

 

“Really? Since when?”

“Since today,” Rey hissed, Maz’s lessons forgotten. The woman had taught the brothel girls to always be polite with their clients, but Rey just didn’t like the way this man was talking to her!

 

Surprisingly, his lips curled up into a smile, and for several minutes they were just standing there watching each other. Then the man shrugged.

 

“Follow me,” he walked past her towards the door and Rey had to almost run to keep up with him. Her high heels didn’t help the matter and by the time they both were out of the brothel, Rey’s feet were sore and she had forgotten her warm coat inside.

 

An expensive luxury car was waiting in front of the brothel building and the driver opened the door for them.

 

“Get in,” her client said, not even looking at her and examining the surroundings. Rey got into the car frowning.

 

She had heard from the girls in the brothel that some of the clients were harsh and tough. They didn’t treat “the women they bought” well and were sometimes cruel to them. Violent clients who hurt the girls were not allowed to return to the brothel, but Rey had often helped care for the girls’ wounds after those altercations and was well aware that even one such visit could leave scars... She prayed to God that her client wasn’t one of those men...

 

He still wasn’t looking at her, keeping his eyes on the streets they were passing, and Rey removed one of her shoes from her feet and rubbed a sore spot to make it feel a little better. She closed her eyes at the bliss the action gave her. When she opened them and put the shoe back on, she raised her eyes just to freeze in place. Rey’s client was watching her intently, his eyes roaming her body. He shook his head and averted his gaze again. For some reason, the man looked disappointed, and Rey started to feel angry. If he didn’t like her so much, then why had he purchased her?

 

Suddenly, the car stopped and Rey looked out of the window to see a huge house that looked a bit like a palace. Rey had seen palaces like this in the pictures from the books in Maz’s room. She couldn’t read, having never had a chance to get an education, but she loved to look at the illustrations. Now, one of them was right in front of her eyes. Rey tried to open the door to get out, but was stopped by the man’s low frustrated voice.

 

“Don’t move.”

 

She froze again. Her client got out of the car and walked around it to Rey’s door. Opening it, he took off his expensive coat and handed it to Rey.

 

“Put it on,” he groaned, and Rey had no other option, but to obey, no matter how much she hated the way this guy talked to her. However, the sensation the coat gave her made her almost moan in pleasure. It was so warm and cozy that she would give anything to just stay wrapped in it in the back of this car and never leave it. And then she was lifted from her seat...

 

The man was carrying her towards the house (“the manor”, Rey remembered the right word for it) like she didn’t weight anything. She was so scared by it that her body tensed and she grabbed the lapel of the man’s jacket unconsciously. She let go only when he put her down in the great foyer of the manor. Rey looked around and her breathing stopped.

 

She had never seen anything this posh and luxurious. They were standing in front of the wide staircase that led somewhere upstairs and around them the wooden walls were covered in paintings. The floor was also wooden mosaic, the tiniest pieces of different wood making beautiful patterns under Rey’s feet. A great chandelier lit the room and suddenly Rey felt completely out of place. She was nothing. She didn’t belong here.

 

“This way,” her client walked up the stairs, and as soon as they climbed it, Rey could see a great hall, lit by what seemed thousands of lights. It was empty. They didn’t enter, but turned left, and she couldn’t see a soul here. It was a bit creepy, really... They were walking down another corridor when, suddenly, they stopped in front of a big wooden door.

 

“You’ll find everything you need inside,” the man frowned, taking a step back. “When you are ready, ring the bell.”

 

_The bell?_

 

“And leave your shoes in the room.”

 

She wanted to ask him to explain, but he pushed the door opened before her, turned on his heels and walked away, never giving her time to say a word. Shivering from anxiety, Rey entered the room.

 

 

She’d heard stories from the girls in the brothel about the clients who wanted to play. Those men asked the girls to change into costumes and act according to the role the costume represented. There were so many of them: sexy nurses and librarians, innocent school girls, mistresses in latex who carried their whips with them… The stories made Rey feeling creepy and now she was scared to the bones to find one of those kinky outfits in the room she entered.

 

She looked around. The room was spacious, with large king size bed in the middle of it, small dresser and a night table in the corner and a TV, surrounded by cozy sofas. It looked more like a guest bedroom, Rey thought. Everything around was posh like the rest of the house and she moved closer to bed, trying to find the things that were left for her, according to her client’s words. Her gaze fell on the bed and Rey gasped. Whatever she expected to see in the room was not that…

 

There, on the bed, lay a beautiful evening dress. Silver and sparkling, it looked like it was made of the softest material possible.

 

Rey was afraid to touch it…

 

Finally, she pulled herself together and took the dress from the bed. She was right, the material was very soft. Rey took off her clothes and put on the dress. There was a large mirror in the corner of the room and she walked closer to it. The sight made her heart skip a bit… She looked gorgeous… She had never worn anything like it.

 

This dress must have cost a fortune. It had a deep cleavage and Rey’s bra could be seen. It didn’t look right. Hesitating, Rey took the bra off, leaving it on the bed next to her old dress. Now it looked fine… pretty… Even if she felt absolutely exposed without the upper part of her underwear. She looked herself up and down once again…

 

 _Not the worst outfit to wear when you are losing your virginity_ , she smirked sadly.

 

It seemed, she was ready now, and Rey remembered that her client told her to ring a bell… She looked around, trying to understand what bell he had meant and finally saw it on the nightstand by the bed: a small silver bell that was waiting for her. She walked to it and rang.

Suddenly, she heard a strange noise and the hidden door in the corner of the room opened. Rey gasped in surprise looking at an old woman who walked into the room through the hidden entrance. She wasn’t tall and her hair was absolutely silver. The woman was wearing a uniform, and Rey realized that this must be a housekeeper of the manor. There was someone else in the house, after all. The woman looked at Rey intently.

 

“Follow me,” she finally said, walking away from the room and, of course, Rey followed, feeling the soft carpet caressing her feet.

 

The old lady brought her to the entrance of another room and nodded at it. Rey nodded back, trying to thank the lady silently, and opened the door with shaking hands.

First thing Rey saw when she entered was a large table, all decked out and full of food that Rey had never seen in her life. There were fruits and different types of cheese, there was some meat and nuts, there were some dishes that Rey couldn’t even name… And then she saw him. Her client was standing by the window in the corner of the room and was watching her intently.

 

“Please, take a seat,” he said walking to the table and pushing a chair back for her. Rey sat down and he adjusted it before sitting himself.

 

He opened a bottle of champagne and filled the flute in front of Rey.

 

“Thank you,” she whispered. She was still feeling out of place and hence terribly shy. Truth be told, shyness was not a good feature for a sex worker, but Rey couldn’t help it…

“So, what’s your name?” the man asked quietly, taking a bottle of whiskey from the table and pouring some into his own glass.

“Kira…” Rey answered. The girls never used their real names when they were working with the clients.

 

The man frowned.

 

“I want to know your real name, not this stupid pseudonym that Plutt makes you use to sound sexier… It’s not sexy at all, by the way.”

 

Rey gulped, feeling a bit humiliated. She hesitated a bit, the men’s words still sounding in her head and then nodded lightly.

 

“Rey,” she murmured, looking at the flute of champagne in her hand. “My name is Rey.”

“Rey,” the man repeated, and it sounded like he was tasting her name on his tongue. “Rey what?”

“Just Rey…”

“You should have a surname.”

“I don’t know it…”

 

He looked slightly surprised and she started to feel annoyed by this conversation.

 

“How so?”

“My parents forgot to mention it when they left me at Plutt’s when I was 5 years old,” she hissed.

 

She should have remained calm, she should have pulled herself together. Now, her client was probably very displeased with her. She raised her eyes to him, awaiting the worst, but, surprisingly, he didn’t look mad… A strange expression, Rey didn't recognize, crossed his face.

 

“I see,” he murmured. “Well, help yourself, Rey,” he gestured towards the table.

“And how should I call you… sir?” she asked, hesitating, before touching the food.

 

“Politeness is the key,” Maz used to tell her, and Rey remembered the lesson. And now they had already spent several hours together, but Rey still didn’t know the man’s name, only the surname Maz had mentioned…

 

_Mr. Ren…_

“Call me Kylo,” he shrugged.

 

Rey nodded and took a little bit of cheese and ham from the platter in front of her. They were silent and this silence bothered her, making Rey even shyer than she was before. She tried to remember the topics the girls said could be interesting for a client. She tried to ask Kylo about his work and about his hobbies, about the things he liked and disliked, but he brushed her every question off. He was eating silently and Rey felt like she would soon burst into tears. He didn’t seem to like her, she couldn't even entertain the client… Taking a deep breath, she concentrated on the food…

 

The food was delicious!

 

Kylo was still silent and after some time Rey wasn’t shy anymore about taking new things from the platters. Everything tasted so amazing that she wasn’t paying attention to her client any longer. After all, if she failed with him, she could at least have a good meal. If the client was displeased with her and asked for his money back, Plutt would punish her, leaving Rey without food for several days. She could be at least prepared for that. One particular piece of food was so delicious that she moaned, while chewing it...

 

A sudden chuckle made her remember herself, gasping in confusion. Kylo was looking at her, smiling, and she felt incredibly shy for her behavior. She had forgotten herself and started to eat like a pig…

 

“I… I’m sorry,” she whispered, embarrassed.

 

Kylo shook his head.

 

“Don’t be. Here, try this,” he took a slice of bread from the table, spread some butter over it and added something that looked like a paste made of tiny black spheres on top. Rey tried it and almost swallowed her tongue. It was delicious…

“What is it?” she asked, her eyes opened wide.

“Black caviar… It’s hard to find nowadays…”

 

He started giving her different foods, explaining what she was trying and where it was from originally. Kylo seemed to have traveled a lot as he was also telling Rey about those countries. Her initial embarrassed left her and she ate everything Kylo gave her, moaning in pleasure.

 

Several times she opened her eyes to find him smiling. Kylo’s smile was nice. It gave Rey a feeling of warmth that was spreading in her chest and it felt so good! She finally managed to look at her client properly.

 

He couldn’t be called handsome by traditional standards, but his appearance was captivating. What caught Rey’s attention most were Kylo’s eyes. They were brown and deep and every time he looked at her, she felt consumed by them… She could drown in his eyes, and, truth be told, Rey wouldn’t mind it at all. His stories were exciting, and Rey asked him question after question. Kylo didn’t seem to mind, and this was the most interesting conversation of Rey’s life

.

He also asked her about herself. Rey really had nothing to tell, but Kylo was persistent and, finally, Rey told him everything she could.

 

She told him about her childhood and about her parents who abandoned her and whom she couldn't remember. She told him about how she used to work her ass off, cleaning the brothel and working for Plutt. She told him about the girls (something he clearly didn’t want to hear, considering the expression on his face when she started talking, so she cut the topic short), and she told him about Rose. Rey forgot herself, telling Kylo the stories of their shared childhood, about how they used to sneak food from the kitchen and about how well Rose used to tell the stories that Rey enjoyed so very much. When she remembered herself, she gasped, closing her mouth with her hand in fear that he was angry with her after she took so much time telling him her useless stories.

 

“I’m sorry,” she whispered again, but Kylo only shook his head.

“And… What do you know about this… Rose? I mean, where is she now?” he asked, sipping on his whiskey.

“I don’t know,” she shrugged regretfully. “Plutt told me she was bought out, but the girls…” Rey stumbled over her words. “Well, I hope she is somewhere safe now,” she was close to tears and had to bite her cheek not to cry.

 

Rey wasn’t looking at Kylo, but suddenly she heard the sound of the chair moving over the floor. The man rose from his place and walked to the window, looking out of it at the snow that had started to fall.

 

“I am sure, she is safe…” he murmured.

 

He couldn’t know that, but it was nice of him to reassure her. He was nice… And handsome… Kylo was facing the window now, and Rey admired his silhouette, lit by the soft light of the street lamp that was coming from the window. Maybe… Maybe he wasn’t the worst person to have her first time with, after all…

 

She was here for that, wasn’t she? No matter how nice their dinner was, Kylo had come to the brothel and asked for a virgin. No one asked for a virgin just to have dinner. Virgins cost way too much to just feed them, and Rey knew that eventually he would make a move on her…

 

She was scared.

 

But Kylo was nice, she thought, and maybe she would feel better if everything started sooner… The anticipation was killing her and making Rey more anxious and nervous, so she rose from her chair and walked closer to him.

 

He looked so good. Every second she spent in his company, Rey was drawn to him more and more. She was right behind him now, and she knew he was aware of her presence. Hesitating, Rey put her shaking hand on his back, right between the shoulder blades. Kylo turned to her immediately and grabbed Rey's arms with his large soft hands, and for the first time since they met, Rey didn’t see that confident expression on his face.

 

Kylo was breathing deeply like he was trying to soothe himself.

 

Rey was shivering.

 

His eyes were even more captivating now when he was so close to her, and suddenly Rey realized that she really wanted to kiss him. Not because he paid for it, but because his touch made her bare toes curl, feeling the fabric of the soft carpet even better than before. Kylo, however, was hesitating, so, gathering her courage, Rey closed the distance between them and kissed him.

 

She had never kissed anyone before. There were no boys in the brothel and all outside contacts had been limited for Rey. Plutt wouldn’t let her meet any men. That would have been too risky, considering Rey might lose her virginity before she turned 18, and old Unkar wouldn’t be able to sell it to a moneybag. A moneybag like Kylo. Kylo who was now kissing Rey like there was no tomorrow…

 

She didn’t know how to kiss a man properly, but he took the lead and was kissing her lips in all the right places. Unconsciously, Rey opened her mouth and he entered it with his tongue immediately, tangling it with hers. Kylo took her by the back of her head and pressed her face closer to his like this kiss was not enough for him, like he craved so much more of her. He tasted like whiskey and fruit, and Rey wrapped her arms around his wide torso, pressing herself to his chest like she wanted to merge with him. She had completely forgotten that she wasn’t wearing a bra, and as soon as she pressed into Kylo’s chest, she felt how hard her nipples were… Kylo groaned.

 

He felt it too.

 

Her body was acting strangely. Rey had never felt anything like that before. She was acting on her instincts and they were telling her that these kisses were wonderful, but that there was more here to discover. She sucked on Kylo’s lower lip and he moaned loudly, consuming her mouth, kissing her even deeper than before. Rey reached for his trousers…

 

And that was the moment she was suddenly pushed back rather harshly.

 

“No!” Kylo groaned and Rey looked at him and froze in fear.

 

He looked furious…

 

Not knowing what to do, she took a step back and hugged herself, a protective gesture that always made her feel calmer. There had never been anyone there to hug Rey, so she learned to do it herself and that provided her with an illusion of support… This time, however, it didn’t help. Kylo was still looking at her, but now there was something else in his gaze… He looked… disappointed…

 

Rey lowered her eyes in embarrassment. What did she do? Wasn’t she here for this? Didn’t he like her? Wasn’t she good enough? Why was he disappointed? He didn’t say a word. Instead of that he walked past her and exited the room, leaving Rey all alone.

 

Minutes passed and Rey was still standing by the window where Kylo had left her. She didn’t even notice when she had started crying, but the tears were now running down her cheeks, leaving hot wet traces behind them. In the window Rey saw her reflection. She looked like a mess with the ruined makeup and the wrinkled dress. Rey examined herself, never stopping crying, and a sudden thought hit her.

  


This was her life now: to be invited to strangers’ houses, to be used (if someone would want her, unlike Kylo) and to be abandoned afterwards… And Rose was most likely dead by now, Rey realized. Because for girls like them there was no happy ending. Rey was 18 years old and she was a whore… End of story…

 

 

An hour passed, and Rey stopped waiting for Kylo to come back. It was already late and eventually the night would be over and she would be sent back to the brothel. Kylo would definitely ask for his money back and she would be punished… She was pacing the room, unable to calm herself down when her gaze fell on a large grandfather clock in the corner. The clock was wooden, with a beautiful clock face, and Rey looked at it closely realizing that it wasn’t working.

 

She was probably just too tired and nervous and wasn’t thinking straight, but Rey felt an unbearable urge to fix it. Not realizing what she was doing exactly, she opened the clock’s body and looked inside… The mechanism was old, and Rey examined every little gear in it… She was always good at fixing things, always doing small repairs in the brothel. Maybe, she could fix this clock as well. Who knew? After all, she could leave it like she hadn't touched it if she couldn't manage to fix the mechanism. It already wasn’t working, so there was nothing to lose, right? No one was really watching her now… She just needed something that could work as a screwdriver… Running back to the table, Rey took a knife and a fork from it… She smiled. She could work with that.

 

There was another clock hanging on the wall of the room and Rey estimated that the repair work took her two hours, based on it. When she finished, the old mechanism creaked, squeaked and suddenly started to work, and Rey almost clapped in joy.

 

“See, old fella,” she smirked, caressing the clock with her hand. “Sometimes we just all need someone to fix us…”

 

Surprisingly, the sound of the now working grandfather clock helped to soothe her nerves and she went over to a sofa that stood by one of the walls and lay down on it. Fatigue finally won her over, and she drifted off quickly.

 

 

She woke up in the morning because someone was shaking her body. Rey opened her eyes abruptly and squinted, trying to understand what was going on. The old lady she had seen yesterday was standing in front of her, frowning.

 

“It’s time for you to go,” she said sternly, and Rey could only nod in agreement… She had nothing else to do in this manor. Rey looked at the grandfather clock she had fixed yesterday. It was still early, just 6 in the morning, and it was still dark outside. Rey hadn't had enough sleep, and was shivering like she always was when she was tired. It was just her thing, to get cold when she was exhausted. Since her childhood, every time she didn’t have enough sleep, she started to freeze to death no matter what the air temperature was around her. Just like she was right now.

 

“I need my things,” she told the old lady. After all, her shoes were still in the other room.

“Your shoes are standing by the door,” the woman replied sternly. “And the Master told me to get rid of your old dress, so you’ll go in this one. You can keep it.”

Rey was outraged, but the look on the woman’s face made her reconsider… It still hurt, though. That dress was her favorite. Maz had bought it for her for her birthday and that was the only gift she had ever gotten in her life… Well, except for the dress she was wearing now… The housekeeper told her that she could keep it, right?

 

“Master wanted you to wear this as well. It’s cold outside,” the woman nodded at something that was hanging over the back of a chair that stood by the sofa. Rey looked closely at it and gasped. It was a coat. A warm coat, made so beautifully that Rey was afraid to touch it.

 

“Put it on and let’s go,” the old woman commanded and Rey had nothing else to do, but to obey.

 

 

The road to the brothel was silent. There was no one, but her and the driver she had already seen yesterday, and in front of the brothel building, Rey didn’t have time to get out of the car herself when he opened the door for her.

 

“Thank you…” she whispered. Rey had to take off the coat and give it back to him, though. His Master would definitely be displeased if he didn’t bring it back to him.

“What are you doing?” the man asked curiously when Rey tried to shrug the coat off.

“I need to give it back,” she answered, still struggling with the piece of clothing.

“Stop,” suddenly, the driver put his hand on her shoulder. She raised her eyes at him in surprise and saw him smirking. “Master told me that you might do this, but he wanted you to keep the coat… Consider it a gift.”

 

Rey was out of words. She wanted to say something, but the driver was already walking back to the car.

 

“What’s your name?” she finally cried out, and the driver stopped and turned around to face her.

“I’m Mitaka. It’s nice to meet you, Rey.”

 

Surprised by the fact that he knew her name, Rey didn’t have enough time to thank him. Mitaka started the engine and drove away with the speed of light, and Rey turned to the brothel… Well, at least she had a decent coat now… Maybe even too decent. She would have probably have to sell it to not attract attention…

 

 _We’ll see_ , she thought, entering the brothel building.

 

 

Rey stayed in her room the following day, waiting for Plutt to call for her. Unkar always talked to the girls after their first working nights, and Rey couldn’t sleep or do anything. She was too nervous for that. Plutt would definitely know how awful her night went and she would be punished… It was already late now, and Rey tried to breathe deeper to calm herself down. It didn’t help, so she opened one of the books she had sneaked to her room and started to go through the pictures when suddenly someone knocked on the door.

 

Rey opened it and saw Maz, standing on the threshold. She expected the woman to look worried. After all, Maz always knew if any of the girls were in trouble. However, this time the old woman was smiling at her, so Rey raised her brow inquiringly.

 

“Gather your stuff, girl. You are leaving!”

 

That was surprising to say the least.

 

“Wha… Whaaat?..”

“There’s no time to explain, Rey. Someone bought you out and it’s not good to keep the man waiting… Unless you want to stay here, of course,” Maz smirked.

 

Rey couldn’t believe her ears, but decided not to argue. Whatever was happening meant so much for her… She had only been with one client, and that client hadn't liked her in the slightest… Who could have bought her out?! She shivered at the thought… Maybe, it was some creep who didn’t even care who she was, but decided to purchase any virgin available? Rey tried not to think about it. There wasn't very much to gather, so she was ready in 10 minutes. Hesitating, she put on the coat Kylo had given her over the old clothes she was wearing. Maz nodded, acknowledging Rey’s readiness and exited the room. Rey followed, and together they arrived at the door of Plutt’s office.

 

“I’m going to leave you here, Rey,” Maz smiled at her, and Rey’s eyes started to water. This woman was the closest person to a mother Rey had. Her being bought out meant that she would never see her again. Sobbing, she closed the distance between them and gave Maz a tender hug. “Take care, little girl,” Maz whispered into her ear. “I wish you all the happiness in the world…” After a moment, Rey pulled back from the old woman and nodded, entering the doorway.

 

  


Unkar Plutt was the first man Rey saw when she entered. He looked ugly as usual and there was a great big pile of money in font of him. He hummed, counting it and didn’t pay Rey any attention at all. Rey wanted to ask him what was going on when suddenly, behind Plutt, she noticed another person…

 

Her pulse was racing. There, by the window, stood the man Rey hadn't hoped to see ever again.

 

“Hello, Rey,” Kylo Ren smiled, turning around to face her. “I’m taking you with me. Let’s go.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! Thank you for such a fantastic response to this fic! This is a feel-good fic without too much drama, but I hope you'll enjoy it anyway!)
> 
> Mizu, I know you've never asked for this, but I hope this fic will make you feel better!) Sorry it takes so long to update)

****

 

**Honeymoon period.**

**Chapter 2.**

 

Rey didn’t have time to grasp what was going on when Kylo grabbed her hand and dragged her towards the exit. She turned to Plutt to see if the man was okay with everything that was happening, but Unkar didn’t even look at her. Kylo pulled Rey’s hand harder and she saw him frowning. He looked displeased and annoyed, but he wasn’t letting go of her hand and Rey had to hurry up to keep up with him.

 

Mitaka was already holding the door of the car she had gotten out of this morning, and Kylo looked around before turning to Rey, not slowing his pace.

 

“Get in! Quickly!” he ordered, nodding towards the car.

 

Rey hopped in, and the door was slammed shut behind her. Kylo got in the car from the other side and Mitaka hit the gas, the car taking off, slipping slightly.

 

The glass between the driver and the passengers was up, and Kylo was looking out from the window, still frowning. The car was spacious with two rows of seats placed so that the passengers could face each other, and now Rey was looking at Kylo who hadn’t even spared her a glance since the time they exited the brothel.

 

“Everything’s fine, Sir,” Mitaka’s voice informed from the speaker somewhere inside the cabin.

“Good...” Kylo murmured, still tense.

“What’s... going on?” Rey asked quietly.

“I can’t afford to be seen near that dirty hole,” he murmured through clenched teeth, still not looking at her. “Once was dangerous enough...”

 

His words stung. Kylo seemed angry and Rey felt guilty for the fact that he was here for her. There was no reason for that, thought... It wasn’t like she’d asked him to buy her out...

 

”I’m sorry...” she mumbled, lowering her eyes.

 

Suddenly, Kylo took her hand and squeezed it tightly, urging Rey to look up at him. He looked into her eyes and Rey was surprised to see that he finally stopped frowning and was looking at her somehow... tenderly...

 

”It’s not your fault, ” he stated still holding her hand. ”That place wasn't good for you. I don't want any of us to be seen there.”

“Why not send someone to get me then?” she asked curiously, surprised by the sudden change in his attitude.

 

Kylo let go of her hand, closed his eyes and took a deep breath, rubbing his temples.

 

“You are right, I could have sent someone after you,” he murmured before straightening his back and looking up at her again. “But we need to discuss something before we arrive back to the manor.”

 

She was listening carefully to him, noticing that for some reason he was very tense. It was like Kylo was looking for words and she couldn't understand why.

 

“No one saw you yesterday, except for Jyn and Mitaka,” Kylo finally said, and Rey realized that Jyn was probably the grumpy housekeeper whom she’d met the day before. “All my servants had the day off and didn’t know that I came back home earlier than I initially intended… So, no one knows… where you come from,” Rey nodded again, understanding what the man was saying. No one in his manor knew she was a whore, except for the driver and the scary old lady, that was what Kylo was telling her. “I can trust them both,” Kylo shrugged. “But I would really like it if your true identity remained secret…”

 

Rey took a deep breath. Well, she could see his point. Who wanted to be associated with a whore? This realization hurt, but she could understand him. The only question she had was why he had bought her out? He hadn’t touched her yesterday. Yes, they kissed. But it was just a one-time thing and he obviously didn’t like it. So why did Kylo need her? And what would her role by his side entail?

 

“After all, I can’t let the tabloids know that I met my fiancé in a brothel… This wouldn’t be good for me, but most importantly that wouldn’t be good for you...” his last words hit Rey like a hammer and she looked up at him, her mouth agape and her eyes opened wide in surprise. Kylo was looking back at her with a raised brow and Rey probably imagined it, but for a second she saw the corners of his lips curling up into a semblance of a smile.

“K… Kylo…” she stammered.

“Ben.”

 

Her surprise was immediately replaced by confusion and Rey looked at the man inquiringly.

 

“My real name is Ben Solo,” he explained. “And you should call me that… Kylo Ren is an alias that I never want you to mention again,” he frowned. “Do you know who I am, Rey?”

 

She shook her head. She didn’t really know too much about the outside world, having spent her life in the brothel. She knew names of some pop-stars, actors, singers and musicians, because the girls in the brothel loved watching TV, but Kylo… Ben, she reminded herself… was none of them. At least, she’d never heard his name before.

 

“Well, that’s even better,” suddenly, he smiled. She had seen him smiling during their dinner together, but the expression was still so uncommon on his face that Rey’s heart skipped a bit. She didn't know anything about this man, but his smile was warm… Warm and very beautiful. Hesitating, she smiled back.

 

It was the moment their eyes met and Rey felt her heart starting to beat faster.

Ben’s gaze was intense. He was looking into her eyes and she felt her cheeks starting to blush fiercely. Ben had to notice that as well because he smirked and his smile turned into a wide grin, not unkind one, on his interesting face.

His eyes finally slid from hers, moving down Rey’s body and his sudden attention made the hair on her arms stand on its ends.

 

“This coat won’t do,” he suddenly murmured.

Rey looked down on her coat in surprise. What was wrong with it?!

“You were the one who gave it to me,” she mumbled confused.

 

Ben shrugged.

 

“This coat is nice, but it doesn’t fit the rest of your clothes. I’m going to tell everyone that I found you in the small town that I go to visit quite often. My family patronizes an orphanage there. We can say that you worked in a pub nearby and that is how we met… Here, take this…” he handed her a large bag. Rey opened it and pulled out something that turned out to be a nice warm black parka. “This will fit the rest of your clothes better. We will change your whole wardrobe as soon as we get home, but for now, this will do…”

 

The parka was nice and Rey couldn’t help, but notice that this time Ben called his manor a “home”. Not _his house_ , but “home”, like it belonged to the both of them… She shook her head. Everything was just too confusing to think about it…

 

The rest of their drive was spent in silence and Rey was drowning in the warmth her new parka given to her. She tried to read Ben’s face, willing to understand what he wanted from her, but he was looking out of the window, not really paying Rey any attention, and Rey had never been good at reading facial expressions. After all, she dozed off and woke up only when Ben shook her shoulder tenderly, urging her to come back to reality.

 

“We’re here,” he smiled, helping her out of the car.

 

This time the door of the manor in front of them was opened by a tall old man in a tux. Rey had never seen a real butler before, only on a cheap TV series the brothel girls used to watch, and the sight of a man, bowing in front of her made her snort. She regretted it immediately as Ben rolled his eyes, looking at her and shaking his head, frowning. She bit her lip, looking back at him apologetically.

 

“Hey, Threepio,” Ben nodded, smiling at the butler.

“Master Solo!” the man greeted, his face lit up by a cheerful smile. “So good to finally have you back!”

“Did you call everyone to meet me like I told you?”

“Of course! Everybody is here and waiting.”

 

They entered the manor…

 

There was a crowd of people waiting for them in the hall and Rey tensed as she saw all their eyes turning to her. She didn’t know what was going on, but unconsciously reached for Ben’s hand for support. She didn’t even have time to think about what she had done when Ben’s large arm wrapped around her, pulling her closer to him. There was a smell of his cologne, rich and masculine, and immediately Rey felt calmer, just like there was a relaxant mixed in with Ben’s scent. Never in her life had a smell affected her like that. Ben smelled soothing. Ben smelled safe. And, to Rey’s greatest embarrassment, Ben smelled arousing. She could spend eternity, standing by his side like that.

 

“Good evening, everyone!” Ben greeted the crowd, not letting Rey go. “It’s nice to be home and see you all!”

 

The crowd exploded with cheerful greetings. All these people seemed sincerely happy to see Ben, and Rey turned her head to look at the man by her side to find that he was also smiling brightly at the people in front of him.

 

He looked so differently now. There was nothing in him at this moment that would remind Rey of a man she’d met the day before. Every second she spent with Ben Solo she only got more confused…

 

“If I knew that you would be so happy to see me, I would gather you here every time I came back home,” Ben laughed heartily and the reaction of the crowd was mutual. “But I called you here to introduce you to someone,” people quieted and everyone looked at Rey again, making her overwhelmingly shy. Never enjoying extra attention (one more quality of a potential lady of the evening she lacked), Rey would give everything now to make the ground under her feet open up and consume her. Ben went on. “I want you all to meet someone very special. The woman who won my heart the moment I saw her and now has me wrapped around her little finger. Everyone, meet my fiancé, Rey Jackson.”

 

For a second everybody went quiet.

 

And then the crowd gasped in unison and the room exploded with loud voices and cheers.

 

“Oh, Master Solo!” Threepio exclaimed. “I am so, so happy for you!”

 

Rey froze. Ben was still hugging her tightly and people were still cheering, but everything she could hear now was the sound of her own heart, trying to break her chest from the inside.

 

_The woman who won my heart the moment I saw her and now has me wrapped around her little finger…_

 

Rey knew it couldn’t be true, that Ben had said those words just to make sure people believed him, to make her appearance look more justified. And that hurt a bit, because the moment he said the words, she suddenly wished with all her heart that they were sincere.

 

“Okay, guys!” Ben raised his hand, calling everyone to attention. “Rey and I are tired and you are all tired, so let’s just call it a day. Just, please, please BB,” he nodded to a fat man who was dressed in a cook outfit. “Can you bring some food to my bedroom...” he stammered. “To our bedroom?”

 

_Our bedroom…_

 

The cook nodded, walking away, and Ben pulled Rey along, up the stairs she had climbed the night before. They walked down another long corridor and finally Ben opened a door in front of her.

 

Behind the door was a room that looked slightly out of place in the posh antique interior of the manor. Everything here was modern and stylish with black, white and silver furniture and small lights of gadgets sparkling here and there. Rey didn’t know what those gadgets did, but the place looked like a room on a spaceship she had seen once in a fantastic movie. Rey didn’t have time to look around properly, though, as someone knocked on the door. Ben opened it to find the fat cook, BB, standing on the threshold.

 

“Jyn mentioned you would come with a company today, Sir,” he smiled, handing Ben a tray full of food. “I was prepared, you see.”

“Thank you, man!” Ben thanked heartily. “I appreciate your efforts. Go have some needed rest.”

“Thank you, Master Solo, have a good night, Sir!” BB smiled, closing the door and walking away.

 

Ben put the tray on a small table by the window.

 

“Come, take a seat,” he called, watching Rey walking closer to him. “Help yourself.”

 

The food looked delicious and, hesitating at first, Rey finally decided to indulge herself. After all, whatever the next day brought her, she could at least meet it on a full stomach.

 

Rey was always eager to eat, and everything here tasted so damn good that she forgot herself completely, consuming every dish she could reach. Most of the dishes were new to her and she indulged herself, trying to taste them all. It was like the day before, when she and Ben had dinner together. And just like the day before Rey stopped only when she heard Ben smirking at her. She looked at him in confusion.

 

“Don’t you dare start apologizing for that,” Ben laughed. “I like how you eat. You are nothing like the women I usually have dinners with. They feed on air and Holy Spirit only, so it seems…” he suddenly stopped himself, stammering over his words and Rey tensed. Of course, he had other women… How could he not? The more Rey looked at Ben the more she realized how gorgeous he was. The way he moved, the way his voice sounded, the way his shoulders shook when he laughed with this low laughter that made Rey shiver… She wouldn’t probably be the only one even now, when she was his fiancé…

 

Fiancé… Rey Jackson… She’d never had a surname before. All things considered, this one sounded pretty nice… It sounded normal... She had never been normal, always living among the outcasts that were used by others for their pleasure. She was nothing... And of course Ben would have other women...

 

Meanwhile, Ben was frowning.

 

“Well,” he finally broke the uncomfortable silence that hung between them. “Your room is next door,” Rey looked at him in confusion, but nodded. He probably didn’t want her at all, sending her away like that. Maybe he would invite another woman here as soon as she left… Why not? He could do it for sure... The thought hurt, but what was she expecting? Once again, she was nothing… “You’ll find your new clothes there. In case you need anything, you can ask Jyn… Or me…” he was searching for words for some reason, his eyes roaming the table in front of him.

“Thank you,” she whispered, not knowing what else she could say.

“Enter your room from here, not from the corridor, please,” he finally added. “I think, it will be better if servants think that you sleep with your fiancée.”

 

Rey kept silent. She had already finished eating and was now looking at her hands in front of her, tense and unsure of what her new life with this man, her fiancé, would look like, mentioning the current circumstances.

 

“You can go now if you are finished,” Ben suddenly said, standing up from the table.

 

He was dismissing her and nothing made sense. Rey had hoped, he would explain something to her, tell her what he wanted from her after he had bought her out, but suddenly Ben was looking away from her, looking tired and displeased... What had she done? Why was he displeased with her?

 

Suddenly Rey started getting angry. After all, Ben was the one who had bought her out. She had never asked him to do it! He had paid a lot of money for her and now he was sending her away like he wasn’t interested in her in the slightest. Rey knew he wasn’t tired, so that couldn't be the reason for his annoyance. Rey supposed, that a man who was ready to pay so much money for a woman should have been at least slightly interested… But it seemed, Ben wasn’t. And for some reason that made Rey very angry.

 

“Why are you doing this?” she asked.

 

Ben looked at her in confusion.

 

“What do you mean?”

“Why did you buy me out and now you are dismissing me? What do you want? You paid a lot of money to own me… And now…”

“I don’t own you!” he interrupted, getting very angry suddenly. “You are not a fucking slave, Rey! Who do you think I am?!”

“Then why are you sending me away?!” she shouted. “Why didn’t you take what you paid for yesterday and why are you sending me away now?!” she was angry and her confusion made her lose it. And then it hit her. “Maybe you have a… physical issue? Are you a gay or wha…” she didn’t have time to finish, because Ben grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to himself, looking her straight in the eyes, his gaze boiling with fury.

“Don’t you dare…” he hissed, and Rey shivered from fear. She must have overstepped... She had to think better before she spoke... Now, Ben looked intimidating. There was nothing left of his previous kind attitude. “Don’t you dare go assuming something like that about me…” she gulped, lowering her eyes, trying to step back, but Ben didn’t let go of her arm. “I bought you out so that you wouldn’t become a whore. I felt sorry for you! I thought that this fucking destiny wasn’t yours to have… And now you are insulting me in my own house, assuming that I am an impotent… And you are fucking surprised that I don’t fuck you after I paid so much money for you?!”

 

Rey felt her eyes watering. She didn’t mean anything bad, she just wanted to understand what was going on with her life, and nothing that had happened made sense to her. Meanwhile, Ben smirked angrily.

 

“Well, Rey, I was probably wrong, assuming you would like to get out of there. Maybe I should send you back and let you enjoy your chosen profession...”

 

The sound of her hand slapping his face interrupted Ben’s furious tirade. He let go of her arm immediately, taking a step back from her, his mouth agape. An expression of guilt and sorrow crossed his face, but Rey didn’t pay any attention to it as she was now weeping, tears rolling down her face and blurring her vision. She already regretted slapping him, afraid that he would actually send her back to the brothel or that he would punish her somehow. His words stung and hurt so badly that Rey was having difficulty breathing, but she didn’t want to go back to her old life. She didn't want to be a whore, no matter what Ben thought about her now.

 

“I’m sorry...” she mumbled, looking around desperately, trying to find a way out from the situation, but not seeing any. Suddenly, she noticed the door that, according to Ben, led to her room.

 

There it was, the temporary exit she was looking for!

 

“Rey,” Ben murmured, but she wasn’t listening to him anymore. Later, she would deal with him later when he left her no choice but to do it. Now she had to run away. Run away and hide… She just hoped he wouldn’t follow, at least for now…

“I’m sorry...” she repeated, rushing away.

 

Luckily for her, the door wasn’t locked and Rey sneaked into the darkness, leaving Ben behind with a hurt look on his face.

 

 

The room was dark, but Rey finally managed to find the switch. The light blinded her at first, her eyes already sore from the falling tears, but what she saw when her vision returned made her stop crying.

 

Her room was nothing like Ben’s. There was a big fireplace with a soft sofa in front of it and a large bed under a canopy in the corner. Rey looked around her mouth agape as the place reminded her of something she’d seen in the illustrations in one of the books Maz had given her. There was also a night table, a TV, and a soft carpet covering the floor under Rey’s feet. She’d taken off her shoes when she entered Ben’s room, so now she could feel the fluffiness of the surface better. The sensation was pleasant and Rey smiled at the warmth under her feet despite her rising tears.

 

There were four doors in the room. One of them was the entrance to Ben’s bedroom, Rey knew, and the door to the left of her should have led to the corridor, so Rey opened the third door. There was a small cozy bathroom with a bathtub, hidden behind it and Rey felt immediately relieved to know that she wouldn’t have to share one with Ben. Rey went through the shelves around her and peeked into the cabinet above the sink. It seemed the bathroom had everything Rey might have needed. There was a tooth brush, a tube of toothpaste, a hairbrush, several fluffy towels and there were so many hair products that Rey couldn't even count them.

 

 _Well_ , she thought. ” _I hope I will have enough time to take a bath before he sends me back to the brothel._ ”

 

Sighing heavily, Rey exited the room and moved to the fourth door.

 

For some reason this door was hard to open, so Rey had to make an effort to do it, but it was what she saw behind this door that made her head spin.

 

There, inside, were racks full of clothing. Rey looked closer only to find out that they were all women’s and obviously her size. There were so many things: dresses, blouses, pants, coats, underwear… She closed the door begin her. It was too much... She had never had anything and now there was an open opportunity for her to have all this and she was terrified by it. Everything was too much.

 

Exhaustion washed over her in waves. She didn’t want to think about anything anymore. She would deal with it later.

 

Rubbing her tired eyes, Rey walked to the bed.

 

All that she wanted at the moment was to fall asleep and have some rest, but when she came closer to the bed she saw that there was something lying on it. She touched the thing and gasped, her tiredness leaving her.

 

It was a beautiful negligee, silky and very light, and like so many things over the past two days it was something she’d never had before. The negligee was so soft to the touch that Rey thought it must have cost a fortune. It looked quite sexy and elegant at the same time, and Rey smirked, thinking that if Ben hadn’t dismissed her so cruelly, she would have thought he wanted her to wear this for her first time. However, that was not the case... She took a deep breath, suppressing the oncoming tears again… Near the negligee there was a silk matching robe lying on the bed. Looking at it, Rey decided that she could at least indulge herself by sleeping in beautiful nightclothes after everything that had happened to her today. But to wear it she had to have a shower first, so she grabbed the negligee and the robe and headed to the bathroom.

 

 

It was a good thing that the room was prepared for her because after she had used almost half of the total amount of hair products in the shower Rey felt like a new person. It was also a good thing that she wore the negligee and the robe when she exited the bathroom because when she did, she found Ben Solo sitting on the edge of her bed, resting his elbows on his knees, his face buried in his hands. When Rey entered the room he straightened immediately.

 

“Rey,” Ben murmured, eying her up and down and she couldn’t help but notice that he gulped, looking at her.

 

However, she tensed, unsure of what he wanted from her. He had been quite precise with his words, insinuating that she would enjoy working as a whore. Hadn’t it repulsed him? Wasn't _she_ repulsing him now? What was he doing here? She stood silently, watching Ben coming closer.

 

“Rey,” he repeated and she shivered when he touched her arm, caressing it, moving his hand from her shoulder to her elbow. “Rey, I’m so sorry...”

 

She gasped in surprise. From all the things she expected to hear from him this was the least expected. So, she just kept watching him, unsure of how to react.

 

“I overreacted...” Ben ran his hand through his hair, frowning. “I didn’t mean to hurt you... I... I think I need to explain... Will you let me explain?”

 

She wasn’t sure what exactly he wanted to explain, but nodded lightly. Everything was so confusing about Ben Solo that, it seemed, she had to learn to accept it in order to stay sane.

 

“I bought you out from the brothel because I didn’t want you to live that life. I only met you yesterday and you were nothing that I had expected. And I have some connections and power and I could help... So I helped... And... I am not a gay or an impotent like you assumed, I just...” he stammered. “Let’s say that it seems that this brothel thing was just not for me... I’ve never visited places like that before. And when I saw you, I thought that someone as beautiful as you should have a different life...”

 

Rey sucked in some air, flabbergasted by his words. They didn’t make any sense, considering his earlier behavior, and yet somehow she could see that he was sincere.

 

“And I am sorry I got mad when you assumed I... had physical problems, because… It’s just... I can hardly contain myself when you are around...” Rey’s eyes opened wide at his words. Was she imagining that all or did he really tell her he wanted her?.. “I want you, Rey,” he stated, answering her unspoken question, sighing heavily. “Very much. But I was annoyed to see that you assumed I bought you out for sex… And that you were ready to give in to me just because I paid for it…”

“But I didn’t know what to do! The girls in the brothel, they told me…” she tried to explain herself, but Ben interrupted her.

“I know,” he said, suddenly caressing her cheek with his thumb, the action making her shiver. “I know, Rey. And I am sorry that I was so harsh with you… But, please, sweetheart… I want you to remember one thing… You are not a girl from a brothel… You are my fiancé now. And you have a name... Even if I chose the most common surname for you... You can change it if you want, but...” he was nervously running his hand through his hair now, struggling to put words into sentences and Rey wasn't angry with him any longer. For the first time since she met him, Rey thought that he was actually much older than her. He was still young, but she was only eighteen and he was in his mid-thirties. Handsome and strong, he was speechless now, and Rey’s heart clenched at the sight of his distress. No one had ever cared about her, and the feeling of this beautiful man actually giving a damn made Rey’s eyes water again. This time, however, the tears were here for a completely different reason. Ben finally sighed. ”Here...” he handed her something and Rey was now standing in front of him overwhelmed. In her hands, she was holding a passport.

 

”Open it, ” he urged and Rey obeyed, turning the cover.

Rey didn’t know how to process all this…

 

”Where did you get my photo?..” was all she managed to ask.

”Plutt had it, ” Been shrugged. ”He told me it was from...”

”Two months ago, ” Rey interrupted. ”A guy wanted to see all the girls that would be available for him when he came. He was going to pay an enormous sum of money for his purchase in March, and Plutt made me do a photo too... I guess, this guy had a kink for passport photographs, ” Rey mumbled until she noticed Ben frowning again. ”I’m sorry...” she stammered. ”I... I didn't want to...”

”Rey...” Ben looked hurt now and was holding her by the arm again. ”I’m sorry you had to go through all of it... That's what I'm talking about... You have a name now... Your name is Rey Jackson and no one has a right to make you do what you don't want to do...”Rey’s heart skipped a beat at these words, but she nodded, acknowledging them. “And I want you to think about yourself that way.”

 

Ben was intense, but he looked at her so tenderly that this time she couldn't help a new feeling rising in her. For the first time in her life, Rey felt wanted.

 

Rey Jackson… She was his fiancé now, at least everyone around thought she was… And the way Ben was talking to her made Rey feel like there was actually a hope to become something more to him one day. Could it be possible? No one had ever wanted her… Everybody always left her eventually… Still, Rey nodded at Ben, hoping that he understood that she would try her best to do as he had told her.

 

“And no matter how much I want you, Rey,” Ben went on, smirking sadly. “I want you to come to me only when you love me… And I want you to do it willingly. I never want to force you and I will wait until you are ready.”

 

She looked at him inquiringly, not really believing him. He wanted her to love him? He was ready to wait for her? This man could have any woman he wanted in a blink of an eye, why would he wait for her? A nobody he had met the day before…

 

“By the way, thank you for fixing the grandfather clock in the room where we had dinner…” Ben smiled. “I never expected to find it working after you left.”

 

Rey laughed lightly at that.

 

“I am good at fixing things,” she explained quietly.

“Oh, you are indeed,” Ben’s hand kept caressing her face and shoulders and Rey felt like there was a double meaning behind his words. He was still watching her intently and she couldn’t look away. Suddenly Ben closed his eyes for a second and took a deep breath. “God, Rey… You are so beautiful…” he whispered.

 

Ben’s words made her cheeks burn and Rey lowered her gaze in embarrassment. She still couldn't believe he was telling her that.

 

“I assumed… This was here for me,” she pointed at the robe and the negligee. “I hope, I wasn’t wrong or…”

“No! No…” Ben interrupted. “Everything in this room is yours…” he gulped again before taking a step back from her with an obvious effort. The absence of his touch made her regret his action immediately. “I think… I hope that you understand now that my intentions are… quite noble,” he smirked at his own words.

 

Try, however, was still standing, not saying a word.

 

“I better go,” Ben finally said, turning back to walk away.

“Can you kiss me?” she suddenly asked, surprising even herself with her boldness and tensing at the way Ben looked at her. His eyes darkened and she felt a little bit scared by the intensity of his gaze. Rey didn’t know where her boldness came from, but the sight of his lips parting at her words made her want him to kiss her even more.

“Rey,” he murmured. “I don’t think…”

“I’ve never kissed anyone… before you, I mean,” she interrupted. “And you were good to me… And I… I really want you to kiss me again… You said I had to ask for these things only when I want them… Well. I want you to kiss me,” she probably was absolutely crazy to ask him that after the conversation they had had. But hadn’t Ben said he wanted her?

 

Taking a deep breath, he walked closer to her.

 

“Kitten,” he whispered, the term of endearment making the place between her legs wet, the sensation still new for her.

“Please,” she whispered, hesitating straight after that. “Unless you think that’s what a whore would ask you to do.”

 

He shook his head frantically and cupped her cheek again.

 

“I am sorry for the things I said,” he repeated. And then, pulling her closer, he put a chaste kiss on the corner of her lips. “You are the most beautiful creature I’ve ever met, Rey,” one more kiss, on her nose this time, his soft lips burning her skin. “I want to kiss you so much it hurts, sweetheart,” his lips landed on her forehead this time. “But I want you to want it as well.”

“But I do,” she whispered. “I do…”

 

He looked at her again, making sure that she was actually ready for what she was asking. And then, carefully, he pressed his soft lips to hers, the sensation making the world around her spin.

 

She was the one to deepen their kiss. It seemed, Ben still wasn’t sure that she was doing it willingly, but as soon as her tongue touched his, he groaned loudly and pulled her even closer, consuming her mouth with his.

 

Rey never wanted any of this to stop. She didn’t have any experience to compare him with anyone, but Ben was a great kisser. Her head began to sing as his hands started to roam down her body, caressing the silk fabric of her robe. She liked the way he smelled and the wetness between her legs intensified with his every move. They stopped only when both of them were out of oxygen, and Ben pressed his forehead to hers and Rey smiled, noticing that he had to bend over to do it. Several seconds passed in silence.

 

“How do you know that you will manage to live with me?” she asked quietly. “You don’t know me… What if I am awful?”

 

He smirked.

 

“Well, I’m willing to take a risk,” he murmured, their foreheads still joined. “And… I don’t really think that I will regret it… You didn’t belong there anyway…”

 

He was right, she didn’t… But how did he know that she belonged here?

 

And then he was kissing her again. And all the doubts she had in her head evaporated from it.

 

“Sweetheart,” suddenly, he pulled back from her. “I won’t sleep with you now, but… Will you let me take care of you?”

 

She didn’t know what he meant, asking her for permission like that. His eyes were dark and his gaze intense, and Rey felt like he could see the very bottom of her soul like that. But his kisses were so good… If he wanted to take care of her, she would willingly let him, whatever that meant… Rey nodded, giving Ben permission to do whatever he wanted.

 

Ben kissed her once again and then reached for the lapels of her robe, urging Rey to take it off. Surprised, she let him.

 

“We won’t need it,” Ben told her hoarsely as the robe fell down on the floor. And then, in one swift movement, he lifted her from the floor and carried her to bed bridal style. It seemed, she weighted nothing for him and Rey could only grab his shirt to steady herself.

 

He put her on the bed, taking the passport she still had in her hands from her and putting it on a nightstand nearby, and it took him a moment to get rid of his own shirt. His pants were still on, though.

 

“I can’t trust myself when you are lying like that in front of me,” he explained smirking.

 

He told her they wouldn’t have sex today, and Rey was a bit confused by his actions. Everything looked like they were going to do exactly that. Not that she minded, but confusion was the feeling Rey experienced most of the time Ben was around.

 

He kneeled by her side and claimed her lips with a heated kiss. When he finally pulled back, she was gasping for air and her arms were covered with a layer of goose bumps.

 

Rey was drenched.

 

And that was also something that made her a little shy. Her nipples were hard and Rey could feel the silky fabric of her negligee brushing over them, making her almost moan at the sensation. She didn’t know what to expect and was biting her lower lip nervously when Ben noticed her level of distress.

 

“Sweetheart,” he whispered, cupping her cheek. “Do you want me to stop?”

 

No, she didn’t want him to stop at all. Rey shook her head frantically.

 

“All right... But If I do anything that you don’t like, just tell me and I will stop, okay?”

“Okay,” she agreed hoarsely.

“Promise me, Rey.”

“I... I promise.”

“Do you trust me, kitten?” Ben suddenly asked, and for a second she lingered on his question.

 

Surprisingly, she did indeed trust him. He was giving her every opportunity to stop him, but she still wanted him to go on.

 

“Yes. Yes, I do, Ben,” she whispered and her answer made him smile tenderly at her. Looking at him smiling, Rey suddenly realized that she would agree to do anything if that meant he would smile at her like that more often.

“Good,” he whispered, before kissing her again.

 

This time he moved down, covering her jaw and her neck with wet, hot kisses. Her body reacted immediately, her back arching slightly and a loud moan escaping her. Ben’s breathing hitched as she moaned and he groaned softly, moving even lower with his kisses. Carefully, he shifted the straps of Rey’s negligee a little, pulling them down so that her breasts were exposed to him. She tried to cover herself, suddenly shy of their size. Rey knew, the girls in the brothel had bigger tits and that hers were nothing compared to theirs. However, Ben stopped her hand, moving it away.

 

“You are perfect, Rey, don’t hide from me, kitten,” he whispered and she was ready to give him the world if he asked.

 

And then Ben took one of her nipples into his mouth, sucking on it and making Rey’s pussy clench for a second. She moaned louder this time, making Ben shiver above her. She’d never experienced anything like this before.

 

Back in the brothel the girls told her to try touching herself. They all did that to themselves and some of them were nice enough to explain to Rey some of the details, but she never managed to do it properly. This time, however, she was absolutely sure that Ben knew perfectly well what he was doing. Her body was literally singing under his hands and mouth.

 

“God, sweetheart...” Ben whispered hoarsely. “You are so responsive...”

 

He returned to her nipple, but his hand was now moving down her body to where her negligee ended. One second and Ben was already caressing the inner side of her thigh, very close to the wettest place of her body.

She almost cried out in surprise when his hand cupped her cunt and Ben sucked in a breath, his palm squeezing her lightly. She wasn’t wearing any underwear and there was nothing to stop him from feeling how drenched she was.

 

“Just look at you...” he whispered. “So wet for me, little one...”

 

Suddenly, his thumb touched a new spot down there and the sensation that pierced her body made Rey arch her back and almost cry in pleasure.

 

“Oh, you like this?” Ben smirked.

“What... What was that?” Rey whispered. “I’ve never... Never...” he stopped her jabbering with a passionate kiss, and Rey melted from the feeling of his body covering hers.

“This, sweetheart, is a promise of how good I will make you feel,” he sucked her earlobe, murmuring the words, his hot breath tickling the hair on the back of her neck.

 

And then Ben went down on her. He moved fast, leaving hot kisses on the exposed spots of her skin until Rey felt his hot breath tickling the sensitive folds of her pussy.

 

“Rey?” he called her hoarsely. “Do you want me to stop now?”

“No!” she squeaked. “Please... Please, don’t stop!”

 

And then her world turned upside down. Ben’s lips claimed her pussy, and he sucked on the sensitive spot he had touched not so long ago. He was suckling on it, moaning, and if Rey thought that she couldn’t be wetter, she was absolutely wrong. His face would be completely drenched when he finished, she realized. But she couldn’t care less.

 

Ben was sucking on her and she was starting to see stars when he pushed one finger inside her.

Rey cried out loudly, the sensation so uncommon and deliriously blissful that her eyes started to water.

 

“Do you like it, kitten?” she heard Ben asking. “Do you like it when I suck on your clit like that?”

 

So, that was the clit the girls had told her so much about… Rey could see the point in their words now...

 

“Yes... Yes, please, Ben, please, more!” she pleaded.

 

He pressed on her clit with his thumb again, continuing to trust into her with his finger and moved up to suck her nipple again. The sensation was too much for her. It seemed, Ben was everywhere and she felt an unknown feeling starting to build inside her. Her pussy clenched a bit around Ben’s finger and he groaned, thrusting even harder into her.

 

“You are so tight, Rey… I promise, the day you come to me, I will make you feel even better, kitten.”

 

It was impossible… Nothing could be better than that...

 

“Come for me, sweetheart! Come for me, kitten!” Ben urged, sucking her nipple harder, bringing Rey to the edge of pain. It felt divine...

 

And then that unknown wave she had felt before covered her and Rey fell apart, seeing stars and flying into space to the soft music of Ben’s sweet words whispered into her ear.

 

“Such a good girl,” he was telling her. “Such a good girl for me. So beautiful and divine. I promise I will make you feel even better one day, kitten.”

 

 

 

Her eyes were closing when Ben finally pulled back.

 

“Let’s get you under the blanket, sweetheart.”

 

She was already dozing off when he tucked her under the soft covers and through the blur of her sleep, Rey realized that Ben wasn’t going to stay after all.

 

“Ben,” she murmured, wanting to ask him to stay, but too tired to do so.

“Sleep, kitten. You need to rest now, sweetheart,” was the last thing she heard before his lips touched her forehead and she drifted to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, please, let me know what you think!)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am honestly not sure if this chapter is not too long) But there is a lot of fluff here, so I hope you'll enjoy!
> 
> Mizu, I hope, you'll like it.
> 
> Guys, this is a very soft fic, almost no drama at all. I just wanted to feel good and to make the readers feel like they are swimming in a warm bubble bath :)
> 
> And thanks to my wonderful beta for her patience with me) And thank you, Liz, for the wonderful moodboard you made!)

****

 

 

**Honeymoon period.**

**Chapter 3.**

 

Rey woke up to the sun shining brightly through the window curtains. Her bed was surprisingly soft, and the blankets that were covering her body were so warm that she almost moaned in delight. And then it hit her... She only had one blanket in her room in the brothel. Her eyes opened wide.

 

It took her a minute to remember the previous day. Kylo Ren, Ben Solo, her new status as his fiancée, their fight and... Rey felt her cheeks starting to burn as her pussy clenched at the memory of Ben's skillful mouth covering her clit.

 

Shaking her head, Rey looked around. She was alone, and the house was quiet. Turning her head, Rey noticed a piece of paper lying on the nightstand by her bed. She took it and saw that it was covered by beautiful handwriting that looked like someone had actually drawn the letters... Too bad she couldn't read it…

 

Suddenly she felt terrified. What if it was something important and she didn’t know about it?

 

Rey got out of the bed and tried to find her clothes. Someone must have come while she was asleep because she couldn't see them anywhere. Rey was standing in her negligee in the middle of her room, and her brain was working frantically while she was looking around. There were four doors in this room...

 

She rushed to the wardrobe. Ben had told her that everything in this room belonged to her, so, taking a deep breath Rey entered the fourth door. The amount of clothing made her dizzy, but Rey managed to find a pair of warm trousers and a nice soft sweater. Barefoot, she ran out into the corridor.

 

"What's wrong with you, girl?!" she almost knocked Jyn down as the old woman was obviously going to enter Rey’s bedroom.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Rey mumbled, trying to steady the old lady.

"Oh, don't touch me, I'm fine!" Jyn pushed Rey's hands away. "Where were you going like that anyway?! And where are your socks and shoes?!"

"I was looking for Ben..." Rey whispered, scared to death by the old lady's anger. Despite being tiny (even in comparison to Rey), Jyn terrified the girl to the bones.

"Young master had to leave for an important business meeting!" Jyn huffed. "He told me he had left you a message!" Jyn eyed Rey up and down, noticing a piece of paper in her hands and tearing it away from her. Rey didn't dare to stop the woman. Jyn went through the note and then shook the paper in front of Rey's eyes. "Here! It says "I have an important meeting and will come back tomorrow. Jyn will give you the credit card, ask Mitaka to bring you to town for shopping if you want"! Why on Earth are you running down the corridor barefoot, looking like a barbarian! Look at your hair!" Rey grabbed her head at that, trying to hide the mess of it. "Oh, Mistress Leia would be terrified..."

 

_Mistress Leia?..._

 

"I'm sorry, " Rey mumbled again.

"Can't you read?!" the question was probably rhetorical, but Rey felt the tears starting to burn her eyes. She looked at her feet trying to hide her face from the housekeeper. She didn't want to cry, she didn't! But Rey was so embarrassed by her lack of education… Suddenly, she realized that Jyn wasn't shouting at her anymore. Hesitating, she looked up at the old woman. "Come on, " Jyn murmured, walking to the entrance of Rey's bedroom.

 

She was sitting on the sofa in front of the fireplace while Jyn was roaming around her wardrobe room. Rey managed to calm down and was now sitting tensely, hoping that the old lady would go away soon.

 

"Here, the proper shoes, socks, and some clean underwear that you doubtfully changed this morning **,** " Jyn laid the clothes next to Rey.

"Thank you, " she whispered.

"So, you can't read..."

 

Rey sucked in a breath, looking up at the woman.

 

"Please, don't tell him..." she pleaded.

"And how are you going to hide it anyway?" Jyn smirked. "Don't you think he'll notice eventually? What's so wrong with telling him? Young Master has to know what kind of girl he brought home, after all."

 

That was exactly why Rey didn't want Jyn to tell Ben about it. Rey was no one from nowhere. She couldn't even read, for God's sake! He would realize that he made a mistake and send her back to the brothel... Rey bit back her lip, trying to stop her upcoming tears again.

 

"Oh, do whatever you want, " Jyn finally waved her off. "It's none of my business anyway! Come to the dining room downstairs, your breakfast will be waiting for you there, " with that Jyn finally left, leaving Rey alone to prepare herself for the day.

 

***

 

The manor was full of people. As Rey was moving down the corridor, she saw servants here and there doing their daily work. They all seemed satisfied with their lives, and she couldn't help but remember how happy they all were to see Ben yesterday.

On the ground floor, she hesitated, unsure of which way the dining room was. Finally, she decided to turn right and heard the clatter of dishes in the distance. Rey followed the sound, hoping to find the dining hall, but instead of that walked straight into a bright, spacious kitchen. The cook, BB, was dancing around the stove, not noticing Rey's presence and she smirked at him, listening to the song she knew that he was humming entirely out of tune. Turning around, BB almost dropped a pot he was holding.

 

"Sweet baby Jesus!" he exclaimed, putting the pan back onto the stove and clutching his heart. "You scared the shit out of me, little lady!"

"Sorry, " Rey apologized, smiling shyly.

"Oh, I'm not dead from a heart attack, so it's cool!" BB waved her off, laughing. "But, anyway, what are you doing here? I was about to serve in the dining room for you!"

"I... Uhm... Didn't know where it was and I sort of... got lost..."

"Oh, I see, so Jyn didn't show you the way..." BB smiled kindly. "Come on! I'll show you..."

 

Suddenly, Rey realized that she didn't want to eat alone in the dining room that was presumably posh and too spacious.

 

"Um, BB..." she stopped the cook. "Are you hungry? Did you have breakfast yourself?"

 

BB smirked.

 

"I was about to have lunch, kid! You are a heavy sleeper!"

"Well... Will you eat with me then?" Rey smiled hopefully.

 

The cook seemed surprised by her request, but after a moment he grinned widely.

 

"Sure, kid! With pleasure!"

 

 

They spent an hour together, BB asking Rey many questions about herself. It was easy to talk to him, and she didn't even have to lie very much, answering the cook. Rey only replaced the word "brothel" by the word "bar" in her stories and everything started to make sense. BB also told Rey about the manor and its habitats. He didn't go into details, just giving her general information, but it was better than nothing. He seemed to genuinely like his Master Ben and told Rey many funny stories from their shared childhood. BB’s father had been the cook here before him and Ben and BB grew up together.

 

"We were good friends, " BB smiled, sipping on the tea he made for the two of them after they had finished with their food. "It was before he left all those years ago..."

"Left where?" Rey asked in surprise, and BB tensed just like as if he had said too much.

"You know, I think that it's not my part to tell you this if your fiancée hadn’t," he shrugged. And then, noticing Rey's confusion, he nudged her by the shoulder. "Come on, kid! It's not a nice story to tell, I bet he didn't want to upset you. It is long over now, so don't be sad."

"I'm not,” Rey lied.

 

She was upset. Because she didn't know Ben at all and, truth be told, now she was willing to know him with all her heart... If only he could trust her enough one day to tell her everything... "Tell me, BB, " she decided to change the subject as there was one more question bothering her. "I think that Ben might decide not to tell me this, but I would really like to know if I should ask him…"

 

BB was looking inquiringly at her now.

 

"Was he ever married?"

"What?!" BB almost spat the tea he was drinking. "What are you talking about, kid?!"

"Well, Jyn mentioned Mistress Leia..."

 

At this BB laughed out loud.

 

"God, you are good at scaring me, girl, " he patted Rey on a shoulder. "Mistress Leia was Ben's mother! She passed away five years ago. She and Jyn were close. Leia hired Jyn and her husband Cassian when they were both young, and Jyn was Ben's nanny at first. Leia was a politician and had little time for childcare, so Jyn did it instead of her. Leia loved Ben, of course, but I guess, Jyn spent more time with him. And Leia always came to Jyn to catch up on her son's life. Jyn understood her and never judged her. That's how they became best friends, and that's how Jyn became the second mother to Ben... Ben has never been married, don't worry. No dead wives’ bodies in any closet. I am surprised you didn't know your fiancée’s mother’s name, though..." BB raised his brow.

 

On one hand, Rey felt relieved to know that Ben had never been married before. That made her somehow special, even if she was just pretending to be his betrothed. On the other, BB's question was justified. It was suspicious that she didn't know such things...

 

"He always refers to Leia as "his mother," and I didn't think to ask her name, " she shrugged, hoping that her explanation was at least a little bit plausible. "By the way, why do they call you BB?" she decided to change the subject again to avoid further questioning.

"Oh, my full name is Bainbridge Byrne," BB smirked. "I may not sound or even look like one, but my family is Irish, you see, and people here have problems with Irish names. Say my full name for a couple of times, and you will understand why it is easier for everyone to call me BB."

 

Rey could see the point. She wasn't sure she would be able to pronounce the word "Bainbridge" even once. Laughing, she sipped on her tea.

 

 

Rey spent the whole day in the kitchen with BB. When he said that he had to prepare dinner for everyone she volunteered to help. The big cook was surprised at first, but after she told him she had nothing better to do anyway and that she had worked in the kitchen in the "pub”," BB agreed. She had lovely time with him, and when servants started to come for their food one by one, Rey helped BB to hand it out.

 

However, not everyone was as friendly as BB, and after some time Rey started to notice some people smirking at her and rolling their eyes when they thought she wasn't looking. She excused herself to the toilet and on her way back eavesdropped on a conversation that was going on in the kitchen while she was out.

 

"Oh, what is she trying to do, huh?" a servant asked. "Helping you here like that!"

"She is just a little gold-digger, " another servant said.

"Oh, shut up, both of you!" BB's voice interrupted. "She is a nice kid, a kind one!"

"She has managed to bribe you somehow already, didn't she?" the first servant smirked. "I wonder if she used the same methods with you that she had used with our poor Master..."

 

Rey heard BB's heavy steps and entered the kitchen before the cook could do anything stupid. She didn't want BB to get into trouble because of her.

 

"Kid!" the cook breathed, noticing her.

"BB, she smiled, trying not to give any of her emotions away. "I am ready to go to my room already. Can you make me a cup of hot chocolate please before I go?"

 

BB nodded, still watching her in concern, but Rey managed to keep smiling. With a cup of hot chocolate in her hands, she walked to her room.

 

Later she was sitting by the window there, sipping on the hot sweet beverage, and was glad somehow that no one here knew about her true identity. Ben was right, it wouldn't do her any good... Finishing her drink, Rey walked to the nightstand where her passport still laid and looked at it again. There was a date there that should have been the date of her birthday. Making a quick calculation (Rey was now happy that she at least knew how to count) she realized that officially she was nineteen now. That was smart... Ben could tell everyone that they had met a year before and that still would be legal...

 

Ben... The thought of him made her heart warm. He was so surprisingly good to her when he didn't have to... Rey was sad that he had to leave. Even with him sleeping in his own bedroom, she would be happy if he was home...

 

Sighing, she got into her bed and nested under the blankets. Jyn told her he would be back tomorrow, and Rey was waiting for him to be back.

 

 

Next morning she decided to explore the park around the manor. She had seen a part of it from her window and now wanted to see more. In her room, Rey found a sheet of white paper and a pencil and took it with her. She may not be very well educated, but she loved to draw. She'd spent nights on the brothel roof drawing the city skyline when she managed to get a pencil or a pen and a piece of paper, and now Rey had a completely different scenery to inspire her drawings. She couldn't wait to see the park.

 

However, before going out, Rey decided to visit the kitchen. BB had told her that he was going to bake muffins and Rey hoped that she would come in time to get one to take away for her breakfast. The situation from last night still bothered her a little, but Rey decided not to linger on the thought. At the moment she had decent clothes to wear, she was fed and had a nice place to sleep. One week ago she couldn't even wish for that much, so who cared about what people thought about her, right?

 

BB was roaming around the kitchen, apparently ready to pull the muffins out of the oven. The room smelled of chocolate and vanilla, and Rey's mouth started to water as soon as she entered. This time BB noticed her immediately.

 

"Rey!" he exclaimed, putting the pan on the flat surface and walking towards her. Suddenly, he wrapped her in a firm hug, and her nose was buried in his soft chest now.

"Hey, BB, " Rey squeaked, unsure of how to react to the big man's actions.

"I'm sorry you had to hear all that bullshit yesterday, kid, " BB murmured still holding her.

"What bullshit?" she tried to sound sincerely surprised, but BB didn't buy it.

"Oh, don't give me this shit, you!" BB pulled back to look at her. "I know you were there yesterday! I know you heard Boba and Ashoka talking shit!"

 

Rey sighed, taking a step back.

 

"BB, it doesn't matter, really..." she sighed. "They can say whatever they want!"

"No, they can't!" BB exploded. "I know, you are young! And I know that we didn't know you existed before Master Ben brought you here the day before yesterday! And considering the fact that he used to disappear and spend time in his apartment in the city with all those women we..." BB froze. Rey felt like she was hit by a train. Of course, the moment she forgot about those women completely, BB had to mention them again. But what was worst of all, the big cook now thought that he gave his Master's little affairs away. Considering the fact that Ben had brought Rey here, they had to be dating for some time now. And for the cook, it looked like his Master had been cheating on his little fiancée... And now BB thought that he had betrayed Ben. And also hurt Rey. "Shit..." BB murmured. "Rey, I am sure all those women were business partners or something... Shit..." he was running his hand through his hair now, panting heavily.

"BB," Rey managed to smile. "Calm down, big guy."

 

BB was looking at her desperately, lost and confused.

 

"Ben and I had known each other for some time... But nothing was going on between us... He came to my bar, I served him, and we spoke... A lot..." Rey lied artfully. She had to save the situation somehow and was now making up a story. Surprisingly, it wasn't that hard. She just had to tell BB a dream she'd been having for some time now. That was a dream about a man who would find her, love her and make her his... Now she had only to change the scenery and add some details, and the story would be ready. "I think... I think I loved him from the moment I saw him, but I never thought he would notice me... And then it happened. During his latest visit... I was overwhelmingly surprised when he kissed me for the first time... And he proposed to me the next day, can you imagine? Call me crazy, but I agreed..."

"That explains the lack of the ring," BB smirked still unsure.

"A ring means nothing to me," Rey smiled. "I would marry him even if he was wearing a beggar robe. Money means nothing. I've never had very much, and I was fine," that was true. Rey had never dreamed about money. She had always dreamed about love... Only love. "So, calm down, big guy! I am fine!"

 

She wasn't, though. The thoughts of other women tortured her. She had known Ben for three days, and he wasn't there yesterday. But he had told her that he wanted her... And she couldn't deny it any longer. She wanted him as well... Where was he now? Would any of those women accompany him?

 

BB still looked unsure. It seemed like he didn't buy Rey's story completely. But he sighed heavily and nodded.

 

"Are you hungry, kid?" he asked.

"I wanted to ask you for a muffin before I go."

"Where the hell are you going now? It's freaking cold outside!" BB raised his brow.

"Oh, but it's sunny, and I wanted to see the park."

"Let me at least make you a cup of hot chocolate!"

 

She would stay for a cup, but now, after this conversation about Ben's women, she wanted to be alone.

 

"I'm fine. I'll have it when I come back."

 

BB frowned.

 

"Are you at least warm?"

"I am absolutely fine! Look at my parka!" she turned around, showing BB the parka Ben had given her.

"Okay kid," BB rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say! But remember that Master Ben will kill me if you get cold!"

"I'm sure he won't," she tried to sound cheerful, but her words came out a bit sad. BB put a hand on her shoulder.

"Listen, kid," he sighed. "Before he went on his business trip yesterday he checked a million times if I remembered to feed you properly... He had never brought anyone here before. And I can see he cares about you in the way he had never cared about anyone before! You have to remember that."

 

Rey looked up at the cook, and something that felt like hope warmed up her chest.

 

"I will, BB," she smiled. "Don't worry."

 

***

 

The park was even more beautiful than she had expected. It was enormous with tall, mighty trees everywhere. There were antique statues all around, and Rey felt like a princess walking down the park lanes surrounded by snowy trees. She kept walking, but the park seemed to never end. Finally, she turned another corner and froze in place...

 

There was a beautiful little lake, surrounded by trees, hidden from prying eyes. By the lake, there was a small white gazebo with elegant benches. Rey entered the gazebo and gasped. The view that met her eyes was fascinating. Everything was covered in snow now, and the lake was frozen, and the ice that covered it sparkled in the sunlight, blinding Rey a little bit. From the gazebo, she could see a small statue on the other side of the lake and also a small building, hidden among the trees. Rey didn't know what it was but decided to find out later if she had an opportunity. For now, she just wanted to stay here...

 

She didn't know how much time she spent just gazing at the lake, but at some point, she pulled out the paper and the pencil and started to draw. The view was fascinating, and she wanted to put it on paper. More time passed, and Rey was still drawing when suddenly she heard a voice, calling out her name. She recognized it immediately.

 

"Rey!" Ben was shouting. "Rey!"

 

Did she imagine it or did he sound afraid?

 

Rey walked out from the gazebo and stepped into the lane that led to it from one of the broader alleys of the park. Immediately she saw Ben who was running down this alley, calling out her name.

 

"Ben!" she shouted, waving to him.

 

He spotted her immediately and rushed towards her.

 

"Rey..." he murmured, walking closer. He looked a bit pale and somehow frightened, and Rey didn't understand what was going on. "You are here..."

"I am..." she smiled hesitantly. "I told BB I was going to see the park... I hope it's okay?.."

"Sure, sure!" Ben nodded, taking a deep breath. It seemed like he was calming down now, looking slightly less lost. "What... Why... Aren't you cold?" he stammered.

"I'm fine. The parka is very warm," Rey smiled kindly.

"What were you doing here?"

"Oh, I found the gazebo and the lake... It's so beautiful in here!"

 

Finally, Ben smiled at her.

 

"Really? Show me!"

 

Together they went to the gazebo and sat on the bench. Silently Ben and Rey were watching the sparkling ice together, Rey now fully aware of Ben's presence. It was like he radiated something and she couldn't help but feel it with all her body.

 

"This was my mother's favorite place," Ben murmured.

"Really?"

"Yes... See that building on the other side?" he pointed to the small building Rey had noticed before. She nodded. "That's our family crypt... My mother and father are buried there. Mom loved sitting in this gazebo, my father used to join her here often."

 

Rey was at a loss for words now. Ben sounded sad and she wanted with all her heart to soothe him. Too bad she didn't know how...

 

"I'm sorry they are gone," she whispered.

"Yes... Yes, me too," Ben murmured.

"Will you tell me about them?" Rey asked, hoping that she didn't overstep.

 

Ben took a deep breath.

 

"I wasn't very close with them," he started, nodding. "My mother was a politician. A Senator... Leia Organa... And my father owned an airline. "The Rebel airline"... Have you heard of it?“

Rey shook her head, frowning.

 

"It's okay," Ben touched her arm in a soothing gesture. "I actually like that you don't know these things. I like that you will hear it from me and not from those fucking tabloids that like to muddle everything..." he smiled sadly at her. "Anyway, my parents were always too busy... And I was raised by Jyn and her husband, Cassian. The old man passed away six years ago... And my father did as well...

 

My father and I, we always fought. Now, I understand that he just wanted what was the best for me, but I used to think that whatever I did wasn't good enough. Han... He was never good with words. At least, not with me. My mother was the only one who could stand his manner of communication. They still fought a lot, but she loved him. He had been a pilot before he founded "the Rebel" and I decided to become one as well... And I became a decent pilot... And I wanted to run the company with my dad someday, and he gave me a job as a co-pilot.

My uncle Luke also worked for my parents, so I started co-piloting with him. Everything was fine at first, but Luke didn't like my piloting style. He often spoke to my parents about me, and Han was always on his side. The fighting got worse, and, finally, my father fired me. I was hired by another company, "the First Order". Its' CEO, Snoke quickly noticed me. I stopped flying and moved to the management office. The man praised me like I was some sort of a flying God, but after everything, it turned out that he just wanted to get to "the Rebel" through me. The alias I used when I met you… Kylo Ren… I wanted to change my name once… I thought it would distance me from my family… I am so glad I never actually did it… Snoke was the one who made it up. He wanted me as far away from my family as possible. He had almost succeeded, but suddenly my father died... I hadn't spoken to my parents in years, and I didn't even go to the funeral..." suddenly, Rey noticed Ben's eyes starting to water. He took a deep breath, suppressing his upcoming tears, and after a moment of hesitation, she wrapped her arms around him. She was afraid Ben would push her away, but he didn't move. And so Rey stayed by his side, hoping with all her heart that she would bring a little comfort to this man. "Well... It happened that Han left the company to me... And that was the moment Snoke tried to manipulate me into selling "the Rebel" to him, offering me a place on the board... Good thing my parents taught me to read the fine print... Snoke was going to ruin us all... When I noticed it, I realized I had to save "the Rebel", so I received the inheritance... And that was when I saw my mother again... Well, all I can say is that I am glad that I was there for her when she died. I still think she couldn't live without my dad... She died of cancer a year after my father had passed away, but before her death, she left me something that helped me defeat Snoke. My mother spent years digging into the bastard, and it appeared that "the First Order" was his only legal business... I am actually traveling so much right now because there is a process going on after which he will go to jail forever... And it is "the Rebel" that is taking over "the First Order", not vise versa... We talked with my mom about my father a lot and..." his breath hitched. "And that's the only thing I can do for him now..."

 

They sat in silence for some time, Rey absorbing everything Ben had just told her.

 

"What was she like?" she finally asked.

"My mom?" Ben smirked quietly. "She was beautiful and fierce... I'll show you her photos if you want. And now I understand how much she loved me... Too bad none of our family had ever been good at expressing feelings. And she was a fighter," Ben turned his head to Rey and she looked up at him, her head still on his shoulder. "Just like you."

 

He smiled so tenderly at her that Rey lowered her eyes blushing. She still couldn't believe this handsome man could look like that at someone like her.

 

“And what about your uncle, Luke? He is the only family you have now, as far as I understand?”

“Oh, we don’t talk…” Ben smirked. “No matter what, we hate each other’s guts…”

 

Rey frowned, but didn’t say anything. She and Ben were sitting in comfortable silence again, Rey still wrapping her arms around him, and she didn’t want to spoil the moment. Suddenly, Ben took a deep breath, his body tensing.

 

"What's wrong?" she whispered worriedly.

"I... I thought you left," Ben murmured.

 

Rey pulled back to look at him in surprise.

 

"I came back and didn't find you right away," Ben started to explain, running his hand through his hair. "And BB came to me and said that he mentioned "the other women” when he was talking to you," Ben smirked, and Rey tensed, remembering the conversation. "The man probably thought that I would fire him."

"Of course, you wouldn't..." Rey murmured, lowering her eyes. Of course, he wouldn't. Not because of her...

"Rey," Ben urged her to look at him, raising her head by the chin. "Those women... They meant nothing... I swear, I..."

"You don't have to explain anything to me," she interrupted. "I... You have known me for only a few days... And I am... I am nothing."

"Not to me," Ben was looking at her so intently that Rey gulped under his stare. "Not to me, Rey! I was worried that you had left. You have a passport now, and you could easily ask for a card to take some money, and I wouldn't mind it," he stopped her before she could say that she would never take his money. "But I thought that you left and I..."

"Why would I leave?" the question came out naturally, but Ben was watching her, and his eyes were opening wider with every second. "As far as I understand, you don't want me to leave..."

"No, no, Rey, I don't..." he shook his head, and her heart started beating faster in her chest.

"Then I would rather stay..." she stated, not averting her gaze.

 

For a second, Ben's face was still... And then, suddenly, he smiled so widely that Rey thought for a second that the setting sun started to shine brighter. They were still looking into each other’s eyes when a sudden gust of wind made Rey shiver.

 

"Let's get you home," Ben frowned a little. "I'm going to ask BB for some hot chocolate for you..."

"Oh, BB and I are already friends!" Rey smiled, standing up to follow him. "He knows how I like my hot chocolate."

"Oh, really?" Ben raised his brow. "I've been gone for a day, and someone is already trying to steal you from me!"

 

Rey blushed even more fiercely than before.

 

"Come on, kitten," Ben laughed. "I have something for you."

 

 

He had brought her food. Not a piece of jewelry or some fancy clothing, but food and Rey was ready to kiss him to death (if only she dared).

 

"The last meeting I had was in Turkey," Ben explained while Rey unwrapped the metallic box he gave her. "The First Order" had a branch there, and I was in Istanbul to check on it. And they have so many sweet things there. I thought you might like it."

 

Rey smiled at him, adoring the fact that he had thought about her during his business trip. She opened the box to see a set of tiny cakes covered in something sticky...

 

"That's baklava," Ben smiled. "Try it!"

 

Rey's world turned upside down. This baklava thing was the most delicious thing she had ever tried. The sticky syrup turned out to be honey, and the cakes were literally melting on her tongue. Her mouth was covered in sticky sweetness, but she couldn't care less. This was heaven... She moaned in bliss, licking her finger clean. And that was the moment Ben choked on his tea.

 

"Ben!" she moved closer and put her hand on his back. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, yes... I'm fine, kitten," his voice sounded hoarse now. "I... Um... I take it you like it?"

"That's the most delicious thing I've ever tried," she smiled.

"Oh, I think I've tasted something better," he murmured. Ben was looking her into the eyes and Rey's back was covered in goosebumps for some reason. Ben meant food he had tried, didn't he? Why then were the images of him between her legs standing right in front of her eyes now?

 

Ben cleared his throat.

 

"What have you been doing in the park today for so long?" he asked.

"Oh, I wanted to draw a bit... I like to draw, and the park is so beautiful. So I did a sketch."

"Can I see it?" truth be told, she was embarrassed to show her pictures to him. Rey was an amateur, an autodidact. He wouldn't like her pictures anyway. "Please?" Ben added and she went to fetch the sketch from her parka. She couldn't resist when he was asking her like that.

 

 

"God, Rey, it's beautiful... Where?... Who taught you to draw like this?"

"I learned by myself..." she blushed.

They were sitting next to each other now, so close that Rey could smell Ben's delicious cologne. He looked at her and then, putting the sketch aside, moved even closer and wrapped Rey into a hug.

 

She would give anything just to stay in his arms like this forever.

 

***

 

That night he kissed her tenderly on her forehead before she went to her bedroom.

 

"Good night, Rey," he smiled, still holding her by the shoulders.

She didn't want to go to her room but was too shy to ask him if she could stay.

"Good night," she murmured, and then when she was already holding the knob of the door leading to her room, Rey turned to him and asked. "Could you... Could you please tell me if you are going away? I mean even if it is too late or too early, please, wake me up and tell me, will you?"

He looked at her in surprise and then smiled.

"Of course, Rey... If that's what you want."

 

She nodded, smiling and went to her room. Her mind was filled with images of Ben when she was drifting to sleep that night.

 

***

 

Something changed that day when Ben found Rey in the park. Somehow, Rey was feeling comfortable now when he was around. They started to spend a lot of time together. Ben bought her a beautiful drawing set, and now Rey had as much paper as she needed. The next day after he had returned from Istanbul, Ben showed Rey the manor's library. The room was grand and filled with books from the floor to the ceiling. Rey loved drawing there, sitting by the window and Ben started joining her, reading a book while she was finishing a sketch. She loved it when he was there. They talked a lot and Rey adored listening to him. She never dared to open a book when he was around, though, afraid that he would notice that she just looked at the pictures and never reading, but when Ben was at work, Rey spent hours gazing. There were so many beautiful ancient tomes. Some of them seemed to be very old and fragile, and Rey loved to turn their pages, afraid to breathe not to break anything. She knew Ben would know eventually, but she was just too embarrassed to tell him herself.

 

But then it happened.

 

Two weeks after their encounter in the park Ben left on a business trip again and promised to come back in three days. The weather outside was cold, and Rey had just finished her new sketch. She had asked BB to make her some hot chocolate and was enjoying it sitting on her favorite place by the library window, turning the pages of a manuscript. It had a lot of pictures of a beautiful young woman. In one of them, she danced in a beautiful dress, surrounded by similarly dressed people, in another, she was talking to a boy (probably her son or younger brother), and in the third, she was kissing a handsome man, who was holding her passionately in his arms.

 

"Oh, I didn't know you enjoyed Tolstoy," a low voice whispered from behind her back.

 

Rey jumped in surprise and turned back just to face a smiling Ben behind the soft chair she was sitting on.

 

"You are back!" she murmured, smiling, the happiness from seeing his face warming her whole body.

"I managed to finish all my meetings earlier. Couldn't wait to come back home," Ben smiled back, sitting in front of Rey. "I love "War and peace" more than "Anna Karenina," but I love Tolstoy."

 

Suddenly, all happiness from having Ben back disappeared from Rey's chest. She had no idea who this Tolstoy guy was...

 

"Can you read it to me?" Ben asked, leaning back in his chair.

 

Rey was so embarrassed... He was looking at her, smiling expectantly and she didn't know what to do. She opened the book with shaking hands and just stared at the picture, not knowing what all those letters meant and how to put them together so that they could make sense... She couldn't hold back tears, and they started to run down her cheeks uncontrollably.

 

"Rey!" Ben was by her side in a flash, but she couldn't look him in the eyes. "Kitten, what's wrong?" he sounded so worried, but she couldn't stop crying. "Rey, baby, tell me what's wrong!" he pleaded.

"I can't..." she sobbed.

"What? You can't what, Rey?!"

"I can't read... I never had a chance to learn... I... I just love looking at the pictures!" her body was shaking uncontrollably, and suddenly she felt herself being wrapped into Ben's warm deliciously smelling hug.

"Rey, sweetheart," he whispered into the crown of her head. "Why are you crying? It's okay if you can't read, there's nothing wrong with that!"

"I'm so stupid!" she exclaimed. "I couldn't even read the note you left for me the day you went on that business trip... And you know so much... And I..."

"Hush, sweetheart," Ben was still holding her close. "Hush... I don't care if you can read or not..."

"But..."

"No buts... There's nothing wrong with that... And I will teach you to read if you want."

 

Rey pulled back to look at Ben in surprise.

 

"You will?" she asked astonished.

"I will," he smiled, wiping her tears from her face.

 

She couldn't help but hug him. Ben was surprised by her reaction at first, but then pulled her closer to himself, burying his face in the crook of her neck.

 

"Thank you... Thank you, Ben..." she whispered.

 

***

 

Rey turned out to be a quick learner. Ben tried to spend at least two hours daily teaching her when he was at home, and Rey was spending all her free time practicing, so in two weeks time, she was already able to read a page quite quickly. She was so happy... And Ben seemed so proud.

 

He often sat her in his lap when she read, wrapping his massive arms around her waist, his warm breath caressing the side of her neck, her body being covered in goosebumps. Ben corrected her when Rey misspelled a word, and she never made the same mistake twice. His body was so solid under her much softer one, and sometimes Rey felt delirious from the sensation, her pussy getting embarrassingly wet.

 

Ben never touched her inappropriately, but Rey's mind was filled with images of his mouth caressing her there, bellow, and she could hardly contain a moan when Ben moved under her body, trying to change his position after he spent an hour without a single movement while she read for him.

 

It seemed, he spent all his free time with her now and Rey couldn't be happier. She loved spending time with Ben... She loved him...

 

The realization was sudden. Rey was watching Ben's aquiline profile one evening when they were sitting in the smaller dining room together. Actually, there was no "smaller dining room" before Rey, but Rey didn't like the great dining hall, and it turned out that Ben had always eaten in his bedroom until he met her. So when he found out that Rey ate in the kitchen when he wasn't at home and discovered the reason for it, he ordered his servants to organize another room for the two of them to eat. The smaller dining room was a cozy little room with a fireplace and a table for three people only.

 

"This was the room where my mother ate when my father wasn't around," Ben explained to surprised Rey when he showed her the place. "It was never a dining room, but mom loved to eat in front of the fireplace. I only had to ask for them to bring the table and the chairs here."

 

Rey loved the room, and whenever Ben was at home, they always had dinners together there. So, one night, after BB had just served them and left, smiling, like he always did when he saw them together, Rey turned to Ben as he kept telling her a story about one of his trips abroad. Rey adored Ben's stories, he was a gifted storyteller, and she was always lost in his voice when he talked. Sometimes Ben would remind her to keep eating and Rey would turn to her plate, blushing, only to stop eating again, entirely consumed by what he was telling her. This time she was also watching his nose, ears, mouth and his beautiful eyes as he was telling her about his journey to Peru when it suddenly hit her: she loved him. She loved him so much that it was hard for her to breathe. Ben was so handsome... So generous and kind... He was so strong and safe... And she loved him with all her heart.

 

"Kitten, you stare at me so intensely that I am almost blushing," he smirked, caressing her hand with his larger one. "Do you have something to tell me?"

 

She didn't know how. Since that night when Rey had her first orgasm from Ben's glorious mouth, he'd never touched her. Well, he hugged her, of course. And he always kissed her on the cheek every time he came home or went to work. But they still slept apart.

Ben had told her to come to him only when she loved him, and now she knew that she did. But what if he didn't want it anymore? She was so scared to lose what they had now. She was so afraid...

 

"I don't like that you have to go away so often," she suddenly said, surprising even herself. "No, don't get me wrong, Ben," Rey started to excuse herself immediately. "I know that you have to work... I just... I just like it when you are here... And I can talk to you..." she wanted to tell him she missed him. But she was so afraid to look clingy that she didn't dare.

"You do?" Ben smiled at her.

"Yes, yes... I do..."

 

He wrapped her in a hug faster than she could realize what he was doing. And then, carefully, Ben leaned closer and pressed his lips to her. It was a chaste kiss, nothing deep or passionate, but Rey could swear it was the best kiss in her life so far because she felt like flying... He pulled back faster than she could process anything and when Rey finally opened her eyes, Ben was smiling at her.

 

But that night they slept apart again, and Rey spent hours standing by his door, but couldn't muster enough courage to knock on it.

 

The next day was Saturday, and Rey opened her eyes to the soft rays of sunshine falling on her bed from the window. It was the middle of March, snow had melted almost entirely in the park, and Rey wanted to take Ben for a walk today. She knew he never slept in, getting up much earlier than her, so she just made herself ready and walked to the kitchen to ask BB where Ben was. BB always knew where his Master was, and sometimes Rey thought that Ben had started telling the cook about his plans so that the big guy would let Rey know about them if Ben wasn't able. Other people might ask Jyn if they needed to find Ben Solo, but Rey avoided the old hag as much as possible, and Ben knew that. Rey realized he loved Jyn, and she knew that Jyn loved him as much. That's why Rey never complained about the housekeeper. But as much as Jyn loved Ben, she hated Rey. Rey never told Ben about it, but he was smart enough to notice. So, he made it easier for both of the ladies, assuring that they didn't have to see each other that much. Rey smiled at his foresight.

 

However, her smile faded as she walked closer to the kitchen. From the room, she could hear Jyn's angry voice. Rey tensed, slowing down a bit.

 

"Don't tell her!" Jyn cried.

"Why not? It was Master's direct order!"

"He cares about her too much for his own good. What if she gets his number and starts calling him, distracting him from his important work!"

"Jyn, come on! Rey would never do it! And Master Ben told me to give her his number to call."

"She doesn't deserve him! She is a tiny little gold-digging whore who tricked him somehow, making him bring her to this house! Her very presence insults the spirit of this place! What would Leia say!"

"Jyn! She is not a whore and stop calling her that!" BB sounded menacing now as Rey's eyes started to water from the old woman’s words. "Yes, she is young, but she cares for him. And I've never seen Ben this happy, how can you not see it?!"

"Oh, you don't know anything about her! You don't know where she came from!" Rey shivered at these words... Would Jyn tell BB about the brothel now? The thought made her sick.

"What are you talking about?" BB asked confused.

 

Seconds turned into eternity as Rey stood by the kitchen door, waiting for Jyn's answer. What would BB think about her now? She would definitely lose a friend... The only friend she had... except for Ben.

 

"Oh, never mind!" Jyn finally exclaimed, and Rey relaxed a bit... Maybe not everything was lost. "She will show her real face eventually, you'll see! And you won't like it."

"Oh, enough, Jyn. I will give Rey the number now, and you will leave the girl alone, or I will tell Master Solo that you decided to keep it from her."

"Don't you dare!"

"I guess, I will take it from here, BB," suddenly Rey realized that it was her voice that said that. She was standing at the kitchen threshold now, and her furry was boiling up inside of her. Jyn had overstepped. Ben wanted Rey to call him for a reason, and Rey wouldn't let the old bitch stop her from that. "Give me that number."

 

Both the cook and the housekeeper were watching her silently. Then BB walked closer to Rey and handed her a piece of paper.

 

"Thank you," Rey smiled politely. And then she turned to Jyn. "I never did anything bad to you," she started. "And I know that you love Ben like your own son... But you will stay away from us from now on. You don't have to talk to me, you don't have to love me, you can insult me however you want, but don't you dare interfere with our relationship."

"You are a little whore," Jyn hissed.

"I am not," suddenly, Rey realized that what she had just told Jyn was true. She had spent so much time doubting herself, considering herself a girl from the brothel, but Ben changed that... He kept telling her that she was worthy, and finally, Rey believed in it. "I am not, no matter what my past was like. Ben thinks I am worthy... And that means I am worthy."

"You don't deserve him!"

"I don't," Rey shrugged. "But I love him. And someday I will deserve him, just you wait."

 

With that Rey turned on her heels and walked out of the room. It was so surprisingly easy to admit she loved Ben. She'd never spoken it out loud before, but now, when she did, Rey could feel every cell of her body humming in bliss from doing it. She loved him. And when she had enough courage, she would tell him that as well.

 

Rey still didn't have a phone on her own. Ben wanted to give her one but was always too distracted to remember, so she went to the library to make a call from the phone in there.

 

"Hello?" Ben's low voice answered after several beeps.

"Ben?"

"Rey!" his voice became softer, and Rey couldn't help but smile at this change. "Kitten."

"BB told me to call you," she said, frowning because she suddenly realized it was Saturday and he wasn't at home.

"Darling, I wanted you to have my private number. I'm sorry, I had to go to the office today. I didn't wake you up because I hoped that I would come back home soon, but the plans changed."

 

Rey's heart sank.

 

"How so?" she asked.

"I have to go to Indonesia today... And I’ll be gone ten days…"

 

Ten days... He would be absent for ten days...

 

"Oh, okay," Rey murmured, trying not to sound too sad.

"Kitten," Ben whispered into the phone. "Don't be sad... I asked Mitaka to buy a phone for you. I should have done it before, but you know how things were lately. And we will be able to chat. I will write to you every day. You won't even notice how the time will pass."

 

Rey managed to smile. He was always so kind to her.

 

"It's okay, Ben, I understand," she answered. "I..." she wanted to tell him she would miss him but was afraid that it would upset him. "Come home soon."

"I will, darling."

 

This was torture. Ben had already gone on business trips, but it had never been longer than a couple of days. Now, he wrote to her every day, and they spoke on the phone, but she missed his smell and the feeling of his arms around her waist when she was reading. He had asked her to come to him when she was ready. And now she was... She just had to wait until he returned. And then, consequences be dammed, she would go to him, tell him she loved him and do everything possible to stay in his bedroom and never leave it again... But this was torture.

 

Ben was absent for a week, and Rey was sitting in the library, reading a book and waiting for him to write to her or to give her a call. She was reading "Anna Karenina" and, truth be told, she didn't get this woman... Anna wasn't happy with her husband, okay, but she had another man who was ready to do anything for her, and she always seemed dissatisfied with everything that was going on... Yes, this woman was under pressure of society, but there were so many possibilities to make things work, and she never used any of them. Rey would never be like that. She would never waste her life on needless drama. She would fight for her life, for her love, for Ben...

 

Suddenly someone knocked on the door. Rey raised her eyes from the book just to find BB watching her with a smile on his face.

 

"Hey, kid, will you follow me please?" he asked, smiling.

"Sure, what is it?" Rey was surprised as BB looked a bit enigmatic for some reason.

"Come and see."

 

She walked to the stairs leading downstairs and froze. There, in the hall, stood Ben, smiling brightly at her. In his hands, he had a box with something that was presumably food (he always brought her food from his trips), but Rey couldn't care less about it at the moment. Shrieking, she rushed over to him and jumped on him, wrapping her legs around his waist, making Ben drop the box he was holding.

 

Rey wasn't thinking clearly when she claimed his lips with hers. Ben gasped into her mouth in surprise, but then, after a second, answered to her kiss, deepening it and tasting so deliciously good that Rey forgot that anything else existed around them. Behind her back BB smirked at the scene, walking away.

 

"I missed you," she whispered when they finally stopped kissing, and she pressed her forehead to his. Ben smiled widely, and Rey's heart skipped a bit at his smile. She loved him so much...

"I missed you too, kitten," he whispered, holding her tightly.

"Are you home for good?" she hoped that that was the case, but Ben upset her with his reply.

"No, unfortunately, I will have to leave today again. I managed to finish business in Indonesia early, but I have to go to China now... I could go there after Indonesia, but the trip would take one more week, and I promised you I would be here in ten days... So I..."

"So you came here for an hour just to say hi to me?" she smiled in disbelief.

"Actually, I only have ten minutes now. My PA told me I was insane. But I had to see you."

"You are insane," she whispered, kissing him again.

"I promise you, after that trip, I won't have to travel that much anymore. And we will be able to do it together if you want, kitten."

"I want that very much," she murmured into his mouth.

"Then, so be it..."

 

He left her with a box of Indonesian spicy sweets, and Rey made a promise to herself that she would tell him she loved him as soon as he got back home... Days went by, Ben called her, and they talked a lot, and Rey was living on the memory of his strong arms, holding her up by her ass above the floor of the hall.

When the day of his return finally came, Rey woke up earlier than usual, getting up to prepare herself for Ben's arrival. She was so happy! She couldn't wait to see him. Ben hadn't called her or sent her any messages today, but Rey thought that maybe he was on a plane and didn't have time to write because of his tight schedule... However, when the manor door finally opened, and Rey rushed to meet him, it wasn't just Ben who entered... Rey's heart stopped beating.

 

Mitaka was carrying him.

 

Ben looked awful. He was pale with dark circles under the eyes, and his hair was messy and sweaty.

 

"Mitaka!" Rey exclaimed, running closer.

"What is going on here?!" she heard Jyn's worried voice as the old lady walked into the hall to greet Ben too.

"Rey, stay away! It could be dangerous! Jyn, call the doctor, Master Solo is sick!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben is sick, and Rey has to figure everything out by herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for such a wonderful response to this story!) Enjoy the next chapter and let me know what you think!)
> 
> Thank you, my wonderful beta for editing this so quickly! You are the best!
> 
> And, Mizu, hope you'll like it as well!)

****

 

**Honeymoon period.**

**Chapter 4.**

Rey rushed to Ben, ignoring Mitaka's attempts to stop her.

"Ben!" she took his pale hands into hers, realizing that he was almost unconscious. "What happened?!" she turned to Mitaka desperately.  
"I met Master Solo at the airport, and he wasn’t feeling well. By the time we made it to the car, he was like this. His PA told me he had caught a cold on his flight to China and it was getting worse with every day."

Rey remembered Ben's voice starting getting hoarser when they talked on the phone. She had asked him if he was ill, but he assured her he was alright

"Why didn't you take him to the hospital?!" she asked Mitaka, her whole body shaking.  
"He insisted that I brought him here... He... He wanted to see you..."

Rey's heart sank.

"Idiot..." she murmured, caressing Ben's raven locks. "Mitaka, take him to his... to our bedroom. Jyn," she turned to the housekeeper who was standing not far from them looking completely lost. "Did you call the doctor?"

Jyn remembered herself and shook her head.

"Do it!" Rey ordered, and surprisingly, the old lady obeyed without hesitation. "Hold on, Ben, please hold on!" Rey whispered, following Mitaka to Ben's room.

 

The doctor was a middle-aged woman with bright purple hair. Rey didn't believe she was the doctor at first, but Mitaka explained that Amilyn Holdo had been working for Solo family for decades.  
Mitaka, BB and Jyn were standing in the corner of the room, while Rey was with Amilyn, watching Ben being checked. Holdo frowned at her.

"Who are you to him?" she asked, raising a brow.  
"I am his fiancée," Rey answered without hesitation. Rey would think about it later, they could talk about it later, but for now, she wanted to avoid any additional questions.  
"Are you now? Well, Miss Jackson," the doctor sighed. "Mr. Solo's condition is critical... He is not contagious, but he has a severe case of pneumonia, and I would send him to the hospital, but I’m afraid he might not make it there... It's better for him to stay at home. And I will have to change the IV bag," Holdo nodded towards the dropper by Ben's bed. " Every two hours. Do you have a room where I can sleep? I think it's necessary for me to stay here today," Rey's head was spinning... Ben's condition was critical... What if he died? What if... She pulled herself together. She had to stay strong for him. She wouldn't leave his side until he got better.  
"Of course," she nodded, frowning. "BB, will you please prepare the guest room for Doctor Holdo?"

BB nodded. Usually, Jyn would do it, but the old lady was still too confused, and both Rey and the cook realized she couldn't do anything at the moment.

"Well, Rey," Amilyn smiled sadly. "If he makes it through the night, his chances will increase..." with that she followed BB, walking out of the room.

Mitaka and Jyn were still standing in the corner looking lost. Suddenly Rey realized that the old housekeeper wasn't entirely sane. Her body was shaking, and when Rey listened more carefully to her words, she realized that they weren't making any sense. Jyn was delirious.

"Mitaka," she called, and the driver looked up at her, being pulled out from his trance. "Take Jyn to her room and help her get into bed please."

The driver looked at the old woman and the same realization that had hit Rey just a moment before, now hit him. Frowning, he took Jyn by the hand and led her out of the room. Rey and Ben were left alone.

She walked closer to his bed, her eyes roaming his powerful body and his pale face. Even now he was handsome.

Rey’s heart was torn apart by the possibility of losing him. She lay on the bed next to the man carefully, and moved as close to Ben as she could until her mouth was at the same level with his shoulder. Rey kissed it.

"Don't you dare die, Ben," she whispered, her voice shaking a bit. "Don't you dare! I won't let you. You have to stay here. You have to stay here for me, do you hear me?"

Ben was unconscious and wasn't responding to her, of course, and Rey took a deep breath.

"You told me to come to you when I love you... Well, I love you, Ben. And you have to wake up so that I can tell you that."

 

Silence was her answer, and Rey concentrated on the sound of Ben's breathing. She wouldn't sleep this night, or any other night until he got better. She would do everything possible to stay awake.

***

Rey spent the night by Ben's side, never closing her eyes. Doctor Holdo had come into the room a couple of times to change the medicine in the dropper. Every time, she gave Rey a weak smile and told her to wait and hope, and so Rey waited and hoped. When the first rays of sunshine lit up the skies above the manor, Rey was still lying by Ben's side, watching his chest rising and falling under the blanket. He was breathing, and that soothed Rey a little. However, sleeping was still out of question now.

Suddenly, Ben moved, and Rey startled on the bed, looking at him. He groaned in his sleep and she reached for his forehead to see if he still had a high fever. His forehead seemed to be a bit cooler than the night before.

"Rey..." Ben whispered hoarsely.

_Thank God…_

"Ben, I'm here," her voice was full of tears now, but she couldn't be happier. He was awake, and his fever had broken...  
"What... What happened?"  
"You are sick, daring. You have pneumonia. But don't worry, everything is going to be fine, I just need..." she was jabbering when his large hand covered her smaller one.  
"Rey..." Ben was watching her, his eyes opened wide, and Rey realized that she had to look like a mess after the sleepless night in his bed. Rey felt hot trails of tears running down her cheeks and sobbed.  
"I was so afraid, Ben... I thought... I thought you were going to die and I was so afraid."  
"Hush," his hand caressed hers. "I'm not going anywhere."

Rey pulled herself together. Ben was sick, and she was crying, making him only feel worse.

"Yes, yes, darling" she started to get out of the bed. "I will call Doctor Holdo now."  
"Rey, come here," it wasn't an order, just a simple request, but Ben's voice sounded stronger now, and Rey would do anything he asked to hear more of it. She moved closer... And then, just because she could smell his body and the warmth radiating from him, she leaned closer and kissed Ben softly on the lips.

He gasped into her mouth at first, but then kissed her back, moaning softly when her tongue caressed his upper lip.

"I love you so much..." she whispered, pressing her forehead to his. "So much, Ben! I was so afraid of losing you."

Ben released the breath he was holding. Even if he wasn't in love with her, Rey couldn't care less. She had almost lost him yesterday, and now she wanted to tell him she loved him just because she had this opportunity. After several seconds had passed, Ben wrapped his arm around her body and pulled Rey closer, making her lie atop of him.

"I love you too, Rey. I had fallen for you the moment I saw you..." She couldn’t believe her ears at first… And then the realization of his words hit her…

She had already been happy in this manor, but never in her life had Rey felt like this. Ben was pressing her to his broad, strong body and Rey’s heart was beating like crazy in her chest. She was still crying, but those were the happy tears. Happy tears that were soaking his T-shirt. She wiped them from her face.

Rey knew he had problems speaking, being exhausted from the drastic previous night. And no matter how much she wanted to keep kissing him, she had to give him rest. But he had told her he had fallen for her the moment he saw her... How was it possible?

Rey kissed Ben one more time before pulling back.

"We will talk about this later," she smiled tenderly. "When you are not so exhausted. I will call Doctor Holdo now."  
Ben hesitated for a second, but then let her go, nodding.  
"So, Amilyn is here?" he asked, smirking tiredly.  
"She is. Have you known her for long?"  
"Since I was a child. She was my mother's good friend."

Rey wasn't expecting this. Even after BB had told her that Doctor Holdo was the Solo’s family doctor, she hadn’t expected her to be a close family friend. After all, Amilyn had sounded so official last night, calling Ben Mr. Solo. Rey shrugged and walked out of the room, promising Ben to be back in a minute.

 

"Well, Ben," Holdo smiled. "You were born under a lucky star, I must say! You’ll get better now, but, God, Ben! You scared us all, kid!"  
"Oh, you won't get rid of me that easily," Ben laughed weakly.  
"I hope so. This girl here didn't sleep the whole night, watching you," Holdo nodded towards Rey, and Ben turned his head to look at her.

His gaze was so tender, and Rey wished with her whole heart to get under the blanket by his side and curl into a ball in Ben’s arms.

"Yes, that's my Rey," he smiled. "That's why I love her so much," and just like that Rey knew that it was entirely possible to die of happiness.  
"So, fiancée, huh?" Holdo smirked, looking at Rey too. "How old are you, kid?"  
"I'm nineteen," Rey answered tensely, remembering the date of birth that was mentioned in her passport.  
"Oh, I see," Holdo smiled, turning back to Ben. "Well, the age differences between husbands and wives run through generations in this family, so it seems," she didn't sound accusing and Rey looked at Amilyn in surprise. It seemed that Doctor Holdo had nothing against Rey being so young. She was actually even approving it. "Oh, Ben must have told you that his dad was ten years senior to his mother."

He hadn't, but Rey saw Ben's parents on the photos he had shown her, and now she realized that their age difference was entirely evident there.

"Your mother would love her," Holdo added, making some notes in Ben's medical records, and he nodded, not averting his gaze from Rey. She was confused a bit, but he looked at her with so much love in his eyes, that Rey couldn't be happier. "By the way, Jyn was so upset that she is not feeling well at the moment. I checked on her, and her condition is not critical, but someone has to keep an eye on her too."

Ben frowned, and Rey realized that he was about to sit on his bed.

"Lie down, Ben!" she ran to him, pressing Ben back into the mattress. "I will check on her, don't worry. Don't you dare move!"

 

Amilyn snorted behind her back.

"Fierce little creature," she smiled. "Jyn must hate your guts."  
"Well, I don't really care," Rey shrugged, and that was true. She saw yesterday how drastically worried the old housekeeper was to see Ben so sick, and if someone loved her man that much, Rey could come to terms with this person.

_Her man..._

He was her man now. Rey wasn't going to ever let him go.

"I will check on Jyn," she assured Ben and Holdo. "And BB will help me look after her. I will tell her you are feeling better now, and she will also get better soon."

Ben smiled at her, holding Rey's hand that was still pressing him to the bed.

"Thank you, sweetheart."

***

And just like that Rey started to be in charge of everything. Ben was getting better, but he was still too weak to run any errands. His PA, a man called Bodhi, came by, and Ben was able to give him several tasks, but Rey made sure that all of Ben's meetings were re-scheduled. Amilyn had told her that he needed at least two weeks before he could get out of bed, and Rey was eager to keep him there. Bodhi listened to Rey carefully and just nodded when Rey explained everything to him.

 

"No worries, little Miss," he smiled. "I will figure everything out. You just keep the boss safe."

Rey nodded, realizing that that was precisely what she intended to do.

 

Jyn was also sick, and Rey visited her the day Ben woke up.

"Girl," the old woman whispered hoarsely. "Is he... Is he alright?"

No matter how much Rey hadn’t liked Jyn before, the girl’s heart was aching at the sight of this lonely old woman who was desperately worried about the man she considered her son. Rey could understand her. She and Jyn were on the same page when it came to Ben.

"He is getting better," she smiled, sitting on the edge of Jyn's bed. "You need to calm down and have some rest. Ben would come to see you, but he is a bit weak now, so he can't. He is, however, asking about you all the time," that was true. Ben was so worried about his second mom...

Jyn's usually grumpy face lit up by a smile.

"Tell him, I will be alright," she smiled at Rey.

Rey was watching her, hesitatingly.

"I can see you want to tell me something, little garbage girl," Jyn smirked, and no matter how her words sounded, Rey realized that they weren't unkind. She took a deep breath.  
"Mrs. Andor..." she started, remembering Jyn's surname, noticing Jyn shivering at the mention of it.  
"No one has called me that for ages," she murmured, and suddenly Rey realized that the woman's eyes started to water. She moved closer to the old lady, taking her hand into hers.  
"But that's your name, isn't it?" she asked.  
"Everyone calls me by my first name here," Jyn shrugged, wiping the tears that started to fall from her eyes. "The only person who called me Mrs. Andor was my husband, Cassian..."

Jyn's shoulders were shaking from sobbing now, and Rey felt so very sorry for her... She squeezed the woman’s hand tighter.

"I am sorry that you didn't like me from the start," Rey whispered. "I know, Ben means the world to you... And I also know that I don't deserve him..."  
"Oh, come on, girl!" Jyn suddenly exclaimed, interrupting her. "You definitely do deserve him..."

Rey was so surprised to hear the old woman's words...

"I know that you are good," Jyn shrugged, trying to stop her tears. "I have never seen Ben looking so happy before... I just..." she sobbed. "I just couldn't accept this... I love him! I raised him as my own son! You should understand..."

The pain of the old housekeeper was tearing her apart, and Rey could see Jyn's point. The old woman was just as lonely as Rey had been back in the brothel... And watching the man who she considered her son going away was too painful for her.

"Jyn, I promise you, Ben loves you," Rey assured the woman. "You are like a mother to him... and you will always matter!"  
"I was so afraid," Jyn murmured hoarsely. "I was so afraid that you would take him from me... I was so afraid to be alone..."  
"You won't be alone!" Rey exclaimed, wanting to hug the woman so much. "You don't have to love me, but I will never take Ben away from you! And if you let me..." she took a deep breath. "If you let me… Maybe later… Maybe I could be your family too..."

They sat in silence for several minutes.

"We'll see," Jyn answered finally, and her quick smile gave Rey hope she'd never had before. They gave her hope to not only have a family with Ben but, probably, to also have a mother...

 

Jyn was too weak to leave the bed, and she had explained to Rey what the girl had to do to run the house. The housekeeper's duties were exhausting, but Rey managed them. Two weeks after Ben had come back home, Rey finally let him leave the bed, and he exited the bedroom on his shaking legs, leaning on her, to have breakfast in the small dining room together. They were walking down the stairs when one of the servants ran to her.

"Mistress Rey!" the servant exclaimed. "We have a leak in the basement! Everything is flooded there!"

Rey groaned. She didn't know how Jyn had managed it all by herself.

"I will be there in a minute," she nodded. "Just let me walk Master Solo to the dining room!"

She could feel Ben's grip around her shoulder tighten, and turned her face to him to find him smiling at her. She gave him a questioning look, and his smile turned into a wide grin.

"Mistress Rey, huh?" he asked, raising a brow.

Rey's cheeks started to burn. She hadn’t even noticed when the servants of the manor had begun to refer to her like that, but once she did, Rey had tried to stop them. They didn't listen to her, though, so she had given up. And now she felt embarrassed because Ben had heard that. Rey knew she wasn't a Mistress here, and she was afraid that she had overstepped somehow.

"I'm sorry," she murmured. "I asked them to stop calling me that, but they didn't listen..."

Ben stopped abruptly, turning to her and taking her face into his hands. His palms were warm against her cheeks, and Rey couldn't avert her eyes from Ben's chocolate orbs.

"Kitten, I don't mind it," Ben whispered hoarsely. "I don't mind it at all."

He kissed her then, the sensation of his soft lips making her toes curl.

"We need to feed you," she murmured, pulling back reluctantly.

Sighing heavily, but still smiling, Ben wrapped his hand around Rey's shoulder again and they moved towards the dining room where the fireplace had already been kindled, and the food was waiting for them.

"I have to check on the leak," Rey sighed when she helped Ben to sit down in front of the fire. He was still too weak to sit at the normal table, so Rey had asked BB to put the food on the small coffee table by the fireplace. She covered the lower part of Ben's body with a blanket and handed him a plate that she had filled with his favorite food. She knew what Ben liked, and she wanted to make sure that he had everything he needed. "I will be back in a minute."  
"You should eat first," Ben frowned, catching Rey's arm and stopping her from walking out of the room.  
"I would if that wasn't for the flooding..." Rey smiled at him. "It sounds serious, and I don't want this house to be ruined by the time Jyn leaves her bed... She won't be pleased with me, you know. Eat now, and I will join you in a minute."

Ben groaned, pulling her closer to himself.

"I feel like a baby," he murmured. "And you shouldn't be carrying everything on your little shoulders! I should be the one to take care of you!"  
"But you did!" she caressed his jawline with her thumb. "You've been taking such good care of me since day one! Let me take care of you now!"

Ben frowned, but then nodded, smiling softly.

"Okay, but will you please send BB to me?"

Rey nodded and walked out of the room.

 

It took her half an hour to manage everything, and Rey knew she would have to go back to the basement later, but for now, she could at least eat her breakfast. Truth be told, she was a bit exhausted, but Rey braced herself before entering the dining room. She didn't want to upset Ben by showing him how tired she was.

Surprisingly, she met BB on the threshold of the room.

Rey though he would have already left by the time she got there, but the cook was still here. He looked at her, smiling mysteriously, and Rey eyed the big guy suspiciously.

"What?" she asked, frowning.  
"Oh, nothing," BB waved her off, leaving the room.

Shrugging, Rey walked to the sofa in front of the fireplace where Ben was waiting for her.

"Rey, come here," he called, and Rey moved to him, smiling at the sight of the man she loved opening his embrace for her.

She crawled into his lap and curled into a ball in his mighty arms.  
"It's only the morning, and you are already tired," he murmured. "This won't do."  
"I'm not tired," Rey lied, but her heavy eyelids gave her away. The moment she was in Ben's arms her body relaxed, and she was feeling extremely sleepy now. Ben chuckled.  
"Little liar..."  
"Please, Ben," she finally managed to overcome her sleepiness. "Don't worry about me, I am fine, I promise."  
"Hmm..." Ben didn't sound convinced. "I will always be worried about you, Rey. You mean too much."

His words warmed up her heart, and Rey smiled shyly at him.

"Let me feed you, kitten."

Ben had prepared a food platter for her, and they were sitting together, him feeding her from his hands. The action was so intimate that Rey's tiredness disappeared entirely, replaced by another intense feeling that was burning Rey's insides.

She was so aroused…

Rey could almost feel her slick drenching her panties under her leggings, and her cheeks were burning. They couldn’t do it now... Ben was too weak, and sex would be too tiring for him... She had to wait.

"Rey?" Ben suddenly asked, pulling her from her trance.  
"Hmm?"  
"I wanted to talk to you about earlier."

She looked at him inquiringly. Ben took a deep shaking breath, and Rey started to get nervous. What was this all about?

"I... I want you to know that you don't owe me anything, sweetheart," he started, confusing Rey even more. "I want you to know that I love you immensely and that I am so happy to have you here, but you don't owe me a thing for my feelings or for anything that I give you. It pleases me to please you, and I just want you to be happy."

Rey nodded still unable to understand what was going on.

"But Rey," Ben sighed. "If you want... I just..." he stammered and ran his hand through his hair. "I loved it so much when I heard the servants calling you their Mistress... Rey... I want you to be the Mistress here. I want you to own this house with me. I want you to be my equal... I want you to be my wife, Rey."

Rey gasped, not believing her ears... And that was the moment when Ben pulled out a small black velvet box from under the blanket and opened it. There was a small ring, and Rey didn't know the name of the blue stone that was shining in the middle of it, but it was so beautiful that Rey felt the tears starting to burn her eyes.

"Rey... This ring belonged to my grandmother Padme... My uncle Luke inherited it but gave it to my mother, and she gave it to me before she died... And now, I want it to be yours... Rey, will you marry me?"

Rey only realized that she was shaking violently when Ben pressed her closer to himself, caressing her back. This couldn't be true... How could it be true, considering her origins? And yet here he was, holding the box with his shaking hands and whispering soothing words into her ear, trying to comfort her, trying to assure her that everything was fine.

"Rey, sweetheart, it's all right... You don't have to if you don't want to and I won't love you less," he murmured desperately.

Rey finally pulled herself together. She had to. She was so shocked, and Ben got it all completely wrong. How could he think that she didn't want him?!

"Ben, no, no, wait!" she whispered. "Of course I will marry you! I want to! I just can't believe this is happening... This all is too good to be true!"  
"You will?" he asked then, watching her in disbelief with a faint smile on his face.  
"Of course, I will," she whispered, the tears of happiness starting to burn her cheeks. "I love you so much, Ben."

He put the ring on her finger and kissed her soundly. The kiss was far from chaste, and Rey had to stop him before things had gone too far. She knew she wouldn't be able to hold back if Ben proceeded. Her whole body was craving him, and Rey was burning.

"I promise you, sweetheart," Ben murmured hoarsely into her ear. "Once I am feeling better, I will make you feel so good... I will make you sing for me, kitten..."

Suddenly, his hand palmed her cunt. Rey shivered in surprise, and Ben let out a loud groan. She had to be completely drenched now and Ben should have felt that.

“Kitten…” he murmured hoarsely.

Rey's pussy clenched, and she had to muster all her willpower to stop herself from jumping on Ben right here and now. But they had time... Ben was her fiancée now, and they would be married soon. And Rey was going to spend her whole life making this glorious man happy, just like he promised her he would.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, everyone, for leaving kudos and comments! I am happy that you like this fic! Please, let me know what you think, I love comments ;)
> 
> Thank you, my darling beta for editing this! You are precious!
> 
> And, Mizu, I am very glad you liked it!)

****

 

**Honeymoon period.**

**Chapter 5.**

 

Ben was getting better. Gradually, his strength returned to him under Rey's attentive eyes. She slept in his bed every night now, pressed tightly to his powerful body, and that felt like heaven.

 

Jyn got better too, and a week after the flooding she walked out from her room in the morning and sent an exhausted Rey back to bed. Rey had been on her feet since 5 am that day, and she was overwhelmingly happy to see the old woman.

 

Things got better with the housekeeper. Ben decided to tell Jyn about the upcoming wedding himself, and, according to him, she didn't look upset. The woman was still a bit grumpy with Rey sometimes, but things got better.

 

The servants looked differently at their Master's fiancée too now. They were smiling at Rey and greeted her respectfully whenever they saw her walking around the house. They even came to her for a piece of advice when they needed one, and all of them addressed to her as "Mistress Rey," and in time she finally started to enjoy it. The new feeling of belonging began to root in her soul. Rey belonged with Ben and Rey belonged at the manor. It was her home now.

 

"I'd like to throw an engagement party," Ben said once when they were having dinner by the fireplace in the small dining room. Rey gulped her food and looked at him inquiringly. "You'll be my wife, and I don't want to hide you anymore. I want everyone to know to whom I belong. And I don't want any rumors."

 

_I want everyone to know to whom I belong..._

 

The words felt like a balm on Rey's soul, but at the same time, she tensed a bit. Ben was right: if she was about to become his wife, Rey had to meet his world. Since the day Ben had brought her to the manor she hadn't left it except for going shopping with Mitaka. Ben worked a lot, and when he returned home, they spent time together not leaving the manor. And now she had to be shown to so many people, most of whom, Rey knew, were way out of her league. Rey was nothing. She didn't know how to behave in that type of society, and she would, probably, only embarrass Ben if not worse...

 

"Of course," she managed to smile softly. "When do you want it to happen?"

 

Ben frowned, studying her face, and Rey felt like she was completely transparent to him. It was something Ben did well: reading her face and knowing exactly what she was thinking. Usually it helped him give her what she needed, but this time Rey wished Ben wasn’t so good at it. She didn't want to seem weak to him.

 

"Kitten," he said, moving closer to her and urging Rey to sit on his lap. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she tried to lie, knowing perfectly well that Ben wasn’t buying it.

"I don't like it when you lie to me, Rey," Ben shook his head.

"Really, Ben, I may be slightly anxious to meet all those people, but that's fine. We need to do it, I know it," Rey gave up.

 

Ben kissed her temple tenderly.

 

"Are you afraid to feel out of place, sweetheart?" this man just knew her too well... Rey hesitated for a moment, before nodding.

 

Ben sighed.

 

"Kitten, look at me," he turned her head to him, and Rey was looking into his eyes now. "There is one thing you need to understand... And I know it may be hard for you, but I will spend as much time as needed to prove it to you..." Rey was watching him inquiringly now, craving kissing his lips at the same time. She felt strange to be so close to him and not suck on his lower lip. "They will be the ones who will be honored to be there, not you. You will be the new Mistress of Solo manor, and, believe me, they all dream of getting an invitation to this party. And when they see you, they will be overwhelmed... Just like I was when I first saw you."

"But I am so much younger than you," Rey blushed, feeling his words sinking into her, bringing her some needed comfort.

"Does it bother you?" Ben frowned. "Does my age bother you, Rey?

 

Suddenly, she realized that her question made Ben anxious. She was also good at reading him now, after all.

 

"Ben, no," she assured him. "No, I don't care about our age difference at all!"

 

He relaxed a bit under her.

 

"Then you shouldn't worry about any of those people, believe me. People will talk, of course, but they can go hang, kitten."

 

Rey smirked at that.

 

"I know that you are special and I love you, Rey... Of course, at first, I was overwhelmed by your beauty, but I also know now that you are much more than your appearance, kitten," he nuzzled her cheek. "I love how kind you are, how fierce you are and how brave you are. And you are also smart," Rey huffed at that.

"Oh, come on!"

"Rey, listen to me. You are an incredibly quick learner. And you are reflecting on everything you learn, darling! That is something only a smart person can do. Rey, I want to spend my life with you, getting older together, and I will love you no less as time goes by, I am sure of it."

"How can you be so sure?" she whispered, still unable to believe him.

"It's simple, darling," he smiled, pressing a chaste kiss to the corner of her lips. "I have never been in love with anyone until I met you. I never loved anyone before you. Never. And you came into my life and made everything brighter. And it is not about your body or your beautiful face. I've never felt this good in anyone else's presence. And I love to see you smiling at me, and I love how happy you look in my arms. I love you, Rey. So much."

 

Rey kissed him tenderly, his taste making the hair on her hands stand on its' ends. She smirked into his mouth.

 

"So, it's not only because of my beautiful body?" she straddled him, and Ben groaned at the action, his cock hardening under the fabric of his sleeping pants.

"Darling, you are tempting me..." he murmured hoarsely, and Rey had to stop. Ben was still too weak for that. "You know what, kitten?" he smiled, kissing her nose when she managed to pull back from him.

"Hm?"

"I actually can't wait to see your body swelling with my baby."

 

That made Rey shiver. They had never talked about kids before. Rey was only eighteen, and she knew nothing about raising children. She didn't feel like a child, but thinking about having a child on her own made her a bit uncomfortable now. Ben noticed her discomfort and pulled her closer.

 

"Rey, honey," he said. "Don't worry. I won't make you get pregnant until you are ready. And even if you were ready tomorrow, I still think it's necessary to wait. I want to show you the world. I want to give it to you on a platter..."

 

Rey relaxed immediately at his words.

 

"But if you are pregnant one day," he kissed her lips. "I will love every part of your growing body. And after you give birth to our child, I will love it even more, I promise."

 

Rey smiled widely at his words.

 

"Okay, Ben," she whispered, never stopping kissing him. “You’d better keep it.”

“I will,” he smiled. "By the way," Ben pulled back. "That brings me to another thought."

 

Rey raised a brow at him questioningly.

 

"I think we need you to see the doctor. Can we discuss birth control with you, kitten?"

 

And they did. Rey went to a gynecologist, accompanied by Amilyn Holdo. Ben was still too weak to leave the manor, but the purple-haired woman was a good company. Rey got a clean bill of health and an implant that would last for three years.

 

***

The date of the engagement party was set. Ben was getting better and better every day, and two weeks before the party he was able to spend almost a whole day on his feet. He was already working from home, and Rey had to look after him not to let Ben overwork. Two weeks before the party, Ben asked Rey if he could teach her how to dance.

 

"Rey, I want to teach you to dance," he told her. "There will be dancing at our engagement party. We don’t have to do it if you don't want, of course, but I would really like to swing with you, you wearing your beautiful evening dress."

 

As always, she felt anxious at the beginning, but Ben still managed to make her feel calmer. He was so confident in everything he did, and in a week Rey was following his lead in the manor ballroom, listening to him counting the steps.

 

They finished their dance, and Ben kissed her knuckles, looking at her excitedly.

 

"Kitten, you did great," he whispered, his hot breath burning her skin. "You will be the most beautiful woman there, you'll see."

"I just need to have my partner with me," she smiled.

"I won't leave your side, I promise," he kissed her, and she laughed happily, deepening the kiss.

 

 

 

The day of the engagement party finally arrived, and it was Jyn who was helping Rey to prepare. The housekeeper hummed in approval, looking at Rey's dress.

 

"Do I... Do I look good?" Rey asked hesitatingly, looking at her reflection in the mirror.

 

She looked like a princess. Her dress was beautiful and feminine, her make-up was perfect, and Jyn braided her hair in an extraordinary style that fit Rey perfectly. She remembered Ben's mother Leia wearing a similar hairstyle in one of the photos he had shown her. Jyn also looked Rey up and down, evaluating the results of her work.

 

And then she smiled kindly.

 

"You look perfect, girl," Rey realized Jyn's eyes were wet now. "Ben will be overwhelmed."

 

Unable to contain her own tears Rey hugged the old woman.

 

"Thank you, Jyn," she whispered.

"Stop crying. You will ruin the make-up I worked on so hard," Jyn answered grumpily, but Rey smiled, nevertheless... It was time for her to meet the guests.

 

Ben was waiting for her in his bedroom. When she knocked on the door and entered, he was facing the window, adjusting his cufflinks. He turned to her and froze.

 

Rey was observing his reaction, and the warmth was spreading through her body. Ben was watching her, his mouth agape, and his hand stayed on his sleeve as he forgot what he was doing. He loved the way she looked, Rey could tell.

 

"Rey," he whispered hoarsely, and she turned in front of him.

"How do I look?" she smiled slyly.

 

Ben crossed the room in two vast strides and kissed her passionately on the lips, probably ruining her lipstick. Rey couldn't care less.

 

"You are a vision," he whispered. "You are a fucking vision, and I am a second away from staying here and exploring every layer of this dress, kitten."

"And what about the guests?" she smiled into his mouth.

"Right now I couldn't care less about the fucking guests..."

 

His lips moved to her jawline, and Rey moved her hand unconsciously to his groin where the large bulge of his cock was growing bigger with every second. She palmed him, and Ben moaned into her mouth, making her panties wet.

 

"Ben," she whispered, and that was the moment he stopped.

"Not now, sweetheart," he groaned reluctantly. "You deserve the perfect first time, not a quick fuck, and I need to pull myself together now..." Rey tried to reach for his lips, but Ben pulled back. "Kitten, I promise, tonight I will make you feel so good… Just you wait until the end of this evening."

 

Rey realized Ben was right, but she was still a bit disappointed.

 

"And what are you going to do to me?" she asked seductively, and Ben's cock that was pressed into her thigh now, twitched at her words.

"Such a wanton minx you are, aren't you, kitten?" he growled.

"I am just curious, that's all," she smiled innocently.

"Hm... I will eat you out first," Ben was sucking her earlobe now, and Rey's head started to spin. "I will make you climax on my tongue. And then, I will fill you to the brim with my cock," she moaned again. Rey definitely didn't want to go to the party now. "I will be gentle at first... But then, when I stretch you enough, I will fuck you into the mattress and make you see stars, Rey. I will claim you, and you will belong only to me. And after, when you get some rest, I'll spend my life with you, fucking you in every possible way, loving you and making you happy."

 

Rey moaned loudly now, and Ben had to step back to stop their encounter. There was a crowd of people waiting for them downstairs, and they had to look at least a little put together.

 

"Kitten..." Ben groaned. "Let's fix your lipstick and go. I promise you, we will return to this soon."

***

Threepio was waiting for them by the entrance to the great hall where the guests were waiting for them already. The doors to the room were closed for now, and the butler was waiting patiently for his Master and his fiancée.

 

"Oh, Mistress Rey!" he exclaimed, looking at her and clapping excitedly. "How wonderful you look today! So beautiful! Oh, Master Ben, I wish your mother had seen your bride!"

 

Rey thanked the man as Ben smiled sadly at him.

 

"Oh, I wish it too," he put his hand on the small of Rey's back. "Are you ready darling?"

 

Rey nodded, holding her breath, and Threepio opened the doors in front of them.

 

"Ladies and gentlemen!" he announced. "Presenting Mister Ben Solo and his fiancée, Rey Jackson!"

 

The crowd in front of them exploded with applause. There were so many beautifully dressed people... Rey felt anxious and scared at first, but Ben wasn't letting go of her hand, and, taking a deep breath, she managed to calm down. Ben waved his hand, greeting everyone and then raised it, calling for silence. People in the crowd were looking curiously at them, awaiting Ben's speech.

 

"Ladies and gentlemen," Ben started, and Rey was soothed completely by his low and confident voice. Whatever this evening might have brought, she would always feel safe by his side. "I am so pleased to see you all here today! This evening is significant to me, and I think you all know why. You can see the reason to that standing by my side, after all," the crowd chuckled, and Rey felt all eyes turning to her. She grabbed Ben's hand tighter and felt him squeezing hers in response. "You all knew me as "the most wanted bachelor"," at this the crowd exploded with laughter and Ben had to wait until everybody were quite again. "And, truth be told, I was never going to change that... But this beautiful woman burst into my life and turned it upside down. She changed me, and I love her with all my soul and with all my heart..." Rey gasped quietly. It was one thing to hear Ben's love confessions in the safety of their bedroom and completely another to see him standing in front of so many powerful people and declaring his love to her... It was overwhelming.... "Please, meet my fiancée, Rey Jackson, soon-to-be Solo, who is already the Mistress of this house and who will always be the Mistress of my heart and soul."

 

The applause was deafening. Ben led her to the crowd and was introducing her to one man after another. She couldn’t really remember the names. People were praising her. Everyone was admiring her beauty and paying her compliments, and Rey remembered what Ben had told her about these people. Some of them were definitely trying to flatter her to get to Ben, but some of them sounded sincere. Rey didn't really care anymore. Suddenly, feeling Ben's hand on her body, she realized that she was indeed the Mistress of this house. Ben loved her. Ben counted her worthy. And Rey couldn't care less about any of these people. Most likely, some of them were good, and maybe she would make friends with them eventually, but for now, she was the queen of this evening and Ben was by her side. She couldn't wish for more.

 

"Shall we dance, Miss Jackson?" Ben raised a brow at her, and his lips curled into a tiny smile she could barely notice. She nodded, and Ben led her to the center of the room where pairs were gathering, waiting for the orchestra placed in the hall to start playing.

 

He led her, and she followed, her anxiety vanishing. She had read the fairytale about a girl called Cinderella once, and now she felt like as if that fairytale was written about her. Ben was a great dancer, she had known it from the time he had explained to her the basic steps, and now she felt like a great dancer too, following this handsome man, the best dancing partner, her partner, her future husband.

 

 _Ben leading the way and me following, completing him as a whole, is an excellent metaphor for our life together_ , she smiled to herself.

 

"You are so beautiful and perfect, Rey”, he whispered into her ear, and she could never get tired of his praising.

 

They were on their third dance when suddenly Ben averted his eyes from her, looking over Rey's shoulder. She looked up at her fiancée and saw him smiling.

 

"Kitten, my old friend is here together with his wife," he explained to her, still moving her around the floor. "He is my only friend, and he has been working abroad for several years. They returned home this morning, and I actually set the date of this evening, considering the date of their arrival. I really want you to meet them."

 

Rey nodded, smiling surprised. She'd never heard about any friends of Ben. They spent all their time together, and BB always told her that his Master was a somewhat closed person. Rey assumed that he probably didn’t have any friends, but never asked him about it, afraid that it would upset him somehow. And now, Ben was leading her from the dancefloor, and she could see him smiling at a man with ginger hair. They walked closer when Rey's heart skipped a bit. There, by this man's side stood a beautiful Asian woman. She was quite short, but her dress fit her perfectly and she looked stylish and groomed, and Rey never thought that this woman would fit into this world around them so well. Rose was smiling at her, her eyes glistering with tears, and Rey felt Ben's hand squeezing her tightly, and she turned her head to him. He couldn't know that she knew Rose, how could he know that she was overwhelmed and needed his support now?...

 

"Rey, I want you to meet my best and only friend Armitage Hux," Ben introduced them, and Rey smiled weakly at the man. "Armitage is an ambassador for our country in Peru, and you already know his wife, Rose..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, everyone, for such a fantastic response to this story! This is the last chapter before the epilogue, and the epilogue will be here a bit after the name reveal that will happen on the 9th of March!)
> 
> Hope you are all excited!
> 
> Thank you, my wonderful beta for editing this! I would be lost without you :) And welcome aboard the smut train!!! Be prepared, guys, and let me know what you think!
> 
> This is still a feel-good fic, and I hope it will make you feel good!

****

 

**Honeymoon period.**

**Chapter 6.**

 

Rey turned to him in a flash. How did he know?!

 

"It's nice to meet you, Rey," Armitage bowed his head. "And of course Ben forgot to mention that I am not ambassador any longer. I am Deputy Minister of Foreign Affairs now. Rose and I have just moved back here," Hux kept quiet for several seconds, and Rey couldn't avert her eyes from Rose. How was it possible?! "I think, you and my wife have a lot of things to discuss," Armitage smiled. "And Ben and I have a lot of things to catch up."

"Sweetheart, you can show Rose our winter garden. I don’t believe that she has seen it, as you were the one who helped reorganize it," Ben smiled at her tenderly.

 

That was true. Not so long ago Rey had decided to reorganize the old winter garden that laid abandoned in one of the manor’s wings. Before Ben got sick, Rey had spent a lot of her free time there, watching over it.

 

She nodded and took Rose by the arm, walking her away from the ballroom.

 

***

"Oh my God, Rose!!!" she exclaimed as soon as the garden door closed behind her, wrapping her friend into her arms. "Rose..." she couldn't stop crying, ruining her make-up. Rose was no better, sobbing loudly and pressing her close like she was afraid that Rey would suddenly disappear.

"Rey, oh God, Rey!"

 

It took them around half an hour to stop crying and cam down a bit. They were both a mess, but couldn't care less about it. Rey thought she couldn't be happier when Ben had proposed to her, but now when not only did she have her beloved waiting for her outside the winter garden but also her best friend sitting safe and sound in front of her, Rey realized that she was finally whole.

 

"Rose, I thought you were dead..." she whispered, holding her friend's hand tightly.

"Dead?!"

 

Rey had to tell Rose everything. She told her how worried she had been, how Plutt had told her that Rose had been bought out and Rey had hoped that her friend was okay until she heard the brothel girls' rumors. Rey told Rose how lonely she had felt and how lucky she was to meet Ben.

 

"I was so afraid that you were dead, Rose..."

"Oh, no, Rey, no," Rose smiled at her reassuringly. "It was not what you think at all."

"It was Armitage, wasn't it? The man who had bought you out?" Rey guessed.

Rose nodded, blushing.

"Yes," she smiled shyly. "Actually, I was lucky. Armie had never visited a brothel before that day, but his stupid friends dragged him to Plutt’s on his 25th birthday. They purchased him a virgin, and, as you remember, I was the only virgin at the brothel back then," Rey nodded.

"I still wonder why Plutt let us both wait until we turned eighteen before sending us to work," she murmured.

"Oh, darling," Rose sighed, frowning. "I knew years after I was taken from the brothel... Plutt has some powerful patrons in the government. Some of them are using his girls from time to time... Actually, he has several brothels... Ours wasn't the most luxurious one," Rey smirked at that.

"You don't say..."

"Well, that's true... After Armie had bought me out, he spent years investigating Plutt. His patrons are too powerful to fight them now... And the truth is... Plutt does use underage girls... Not in every brothel, though. Those with minor are just better hidden."

"What do you mean?" Rey sounded overwhelmed, hoping that she understood Rose wrong.

"Rey, Plutt just didn't consider us pretty enough to sell us earlier... That's why we did all the dirty work..."

 

Rey's body was shaking. How many innocent girls were suffering somewhere, unknown to anybody, having no documents and no chances to run away from the dirty holes where they were kept...

 

"Oh, God..." she whispered.

"Yes," Rose frowned. "Armitage is working on this situation, but his position in the government was not that strong until now... Now, when he got this promotion, he can start changing things... He'll have better connections and... Well... Let's say that there is hope."

 

Rey nodded, still terrified by everything Rose had told her.

 

"You told me he had bought you, but how did you become his wife?" she finally asked.

 

She could think about it later. Rose had told her that Armitage was working on the situation, after all. Her friend smiled tenderly at her.

 

"Oh, Rey... That's where the magic begins," she laughed. "I actually had my own fairy tale! When Armie saw me, he was so confused... He wasn't going to touch me, but instead, he offered me a cup of tea. Tea, Rey!" Rose was laughing out loud now. "I thought he would sleep with me, but instead of that he started to speak to me like I was a fucking queen!" there she was, the Rose Rey knew so well. Sharp-tongued and witty, the girl who could laugh so loud that the window glass around her started to tingle. "And I was charmed... We actually spoke a lot. I didn't know very much, but we got along well... Like really well," Rose winked at her. "Actually, I ended up naked in his bed in the morning after all, but he didn't sleep with me, only made me orgasm a couple of times with his mouth... And then he told me he didn't want to let me go. And I didn't want to leave..."

 

Rey smiled.

 

"So he bought you out?"

"He did," Rose nodded. "And being the crazy person that I adore so much, he proposed to me immediately. We got married as soon as he got me new documents. We only had a problem with his father," Rose sighed. "The old bastard, Brendol, told Hux that he would strike him out of his will if he didn't dump me... But Armie was smarter. His dad always wanted him to become a diplomat, and Armie told him that if Brendol didn't leave us alone, he would tell the whole world about my origins and fly to Vegas to marry me in front of the crowd of paparazzi," Rey laughed out loud at this. "So Brendol left us alone. He is a big shot in Washington, and he couldn't risk his reputation... And Armie got a position in the embassy in Peru, and we moved there straight after our wedding... It was four years ago, Rey. We returned here from time to time, but we spent most of the time there... And I was and still am so happy... The only thing that I was worried about was that you were left in the brothel..."

 

Rey shook her head.

 

"It wasn't your fault, Rose..."

"Oh, but still!" she interrupted. "I asked Armie if he could buy you out as well, but his diplomatic career developed, and with you being underage it put him in too much danger... The only thing we could do was to contact Maz."

"Maz?!"

"Yes, Maz... We asked her to look after you. To help you run away in case Plutt decided to try start selling you earlier. But since he hadn’t done that, it was safer for you to stay there for the time being. Our contacts with Maz were limited and complicated to organize. But the older you got, the more you were in danger. And I begged Armie to buy you out on your birthday... After all, that was one of the few things we knew about you for sure. You were left on the steps of the brothel on the 14th of February, and the only two things you had known about yourself were your name and age... So we knew when Plutt would send you to work... And that was when Ben helped us…”

 

Rey was watching Rose her mouth agape.

 

“What?...” she whispered in disbelief.

“Rey, it was Armie who asked Ben to help,” Rose smiled. “But the plan was to just buy you out and then let you leave here as a servant until we got you… But things did not go like we had planned.”

 

 

"Ben knew that you were from the brothel..." Rey suddenly remembered Ben's words when he was introducing her to his friend, and the realization hit her. "He knew our story..."

 

Rose smiled.

 

"Well, Ben is the only friend Armitage has left after his career started to develop. He never spoke to those guys who had bought me for him after that night. They didn't see me, but Armie was still worried. And they were a bunch of morons, so, truth be told, he didn't lose anything when he stopped meeting them. And Ben had always been loyal... And every time we returned here, we visited the manor. Ben knew my story... He was a bit tense around me at first, but in time, he got used to me. So, as long as Armitage couldn't be seen around the brothel and we didn't know whom we could trust with this task, we asked Ben to buy you out on your birthday."

"What?!" Rey couldn't believe her ears.

"Rey, honey," Rose smirked. "You are going to marry this man, after all. Does he seem like a brothel client type to you?"

 

Rey was confused. She had thought about it a lot. She always wondered why Ben had decided to visit the brothel in the first place. They had had this conversation once when he told her that brothels just weren't "his thing", and Rey supposed that he tried and didn't like it, but now... Now she was baffled...

 

"Exactly," Rose stated, not waiting for Rey's answer. "We asked him to buy you out and make up a story so that you could live in his manor until we returned as a servant or something," Rose smirked. "Never had I expected to see you as his fiancée... Ben never seemed like a type to get married. You must be very special to him."

 

Rey was crying again. Ben had bought her out because Rose had asked for it... And he could have made up any story for her... But instead, he told everyone that she was his fiancée. Suddenly, Rey remembered Ben's words from her first night in the manor.

 

_I want you to come to me only when you love me..._

 

God, she loved him so desperately much!

 

Suddenly, there was a knock on the garden's door.

 

"Sweetheart?" Ben's voice called from the entrance.

 

Rey turned to him, her cheeks still wet from the tears, and Rose took her hand looking at Ben too.

 

"I'm sorry I made your fiancée ruin her make-up, Ben," she smiled at him.

"Oh, she did no better with yours, Mrs. Hux," he smirked kindly.

 

Walking to Rey, he sat next to her, wrapping her into a hug.

 

"I am a mess, and I don't think I can re-do my face, so I will tell Armie we should go," Rose sighed.

"No, Rose, wait!" suddenly Rey was afraid that her friend would leave her again and her world started caving in. It was only because Ben held her that she didn't lose it completely.

"Hush, honey," Rose caressed Rey's arm in a soothing gesture. "I won't be going very far. Armie and I are staying here for good, and we will see each other quite often now. It's just that the Minister's wife can't be seen with a teary face. We will have such a difficulty explaining to everyone that they were happy tears that it is easier to just leave for now."

 

Rey hesitated for a second before nodding. Rose leaned over to her and kissed Rey on the forehead.

 

"I'll see you soon, honey, I promise!"

"Armitage is waiting for you at the back entrance," Ben informed her. "He expected you two to be emotional."

 

Rose smirked.

 

"Well, of course, he did. My husband is a smart boy, after all."

 

Rey could feel Ben chuckling while Rose was walking away from the garden.

 

"There is a room full of people waiting for us," Ben whispered into Rey's ear. "But if you don't want to go there, I can send them all away right now. I won't leave your side."

 

Rey cuddled closer to her man. There were ministers in that room, the most influential people in the country, and Ben was ready to send them away just to make her feel better.

 

"No, it's okay. Just let Jyn fix my face, I will be there in ten minutes."

 

 

They were dancing again and meeting new people, the new faces impossible for her to remember, but the evening was glorious, because Ben never let go of her hand, and Rey felt so protected and loved that she could easily survive ten more parties like this and enjoy every single one of them. Then, finally, the guest started to leave.

 

"Can we have a small wedding?" Rey asked when the door closed behind the last one of them.

 

Ben turned to her, smiling.

 

"Of course. The engagement party was enough of a show for them. If you want to have a small wedding, I would be delighted to marry you in the manor chapel with no one, but the Huxes and the servants to witness it."

"Is it what you want?"

 

Ben smirked.

 

"Kitten, the last thing a man wants is a big wedding, believe me."

 

Rey laughed out loud at that, and then...

 

_Kitten._

 

"Ben..." he turned to her, noticing the change in her intonation. He was watching her intently, reading her face, the realization of what she was thinking about sinking into him.

"Sweetheart..."

 

She didn't even have to ask. Ben lifted her from the floor and carried up the stairs bridal style and then down the corridor to their bedroom. He didn't even put her back on the floor before they were inside.

 

They were watching each other now, and Rey had to raise her head high to see Ben's face. He was so tall...

 

"Kitten," Ben whispered, caressing Rey's collarbone that wasn't covered by her evening dress.

"Ben, you knew all along who I was... Rose told me..."

 

He nodded, lowering his eyes for a moment.

 

"She couldn't call you from Peru. The situation in the embassy was a bit complicated, and Hux thought that it was better not to discuss these matters via phone. And Rose knew you couldn't read or write, so..."

 

Rey nodded.

 

"And why didn't you tell me yourself?" she smiled at him.

 

Ben took a deep breath.

 

"Sweetheart... I was too selfish to let you go... I wanted you to know only when they came back, I hoped that by that time you would love me and wouldn't want to leave me..." he sounded guilty, and Rey could see the reason for that, but, truth be told, she didn't care. She loved Rose, but this man in front of her was her destiny, her betrothed, her beloved... She would never leave him.

"Ben, I love you," she told him, walking into his arms. "Take me..." he gasped at her request, pulling back to look her in the eyes. "Please," she whispered hoarsely.

 

He didn't need to be asked twice. Pulling her closer, Ben kissed her desperately and Rey returned the kiss, tasting him, licking his tongue and biting his lips. Ben groaned at her ministrations, tearing the upper layer of her beautiful dress apart. She gasped into his mouth at that.

 

"I will buy you a new one," he groaned. "I will buy you a million dresses, kitten!"

 

He was wild, kissing her jawline and moving down to her neck and collarbones. Her dress was a pile of cloth on the floor now, and she was standing in her heels, wearing nothing but a lacy set of lingerie. Ben took a step back to look at her and gulped.

 

"I think, you a wearing far too many clothes," Rey whispered, trying to sound confident. She wasn't, though. Ben's gaze was intense and feral, and he was so large... In the next moment, he got rid of his shirt and pants and was standing in front of her wearing nothing but his boxers. She had never seen his cock, and now the large bulge she was looking at made her gasp in surprise. Rey couldn't see his full length, but he was massive...

 

"Kitten, look at me," Ben's voice was calming, despite the state he was in just a moment ago. She looked up at him again, averting her eyes from the giant cock, hidden under the fabric of his boxers. "You have nothing to worry about. I'll take care of you..."

"I know," she whispered, taking a step towards him.

 

Ben's ability to lift her like she weighted nothing always amazed Rey. And now, he was carrying her to the bed, making her lose her heels in the process. Carefully he put her above the covers. She tried to pull him closer, to make him lie atop of him, but Ben stopped her.

 

"I need to prepare you first," he smiled.

 

And then, just like on her first night in the manor he went down on her. Her panties were thrown aside, and Ben's mouth was on her cunt again, making Rey moan so loudly that the whole house could probably hear her.

Ben started from her inner lips, caressing them with his tongue, moving further to her clit. By the time he reached the most sensitive spot, Rey was almost there already, and his face was probably entirely wet.

 

'You are drenched, Rey," Ben whispered, his hot breath caressing her clit. "Look at you, is this all for me, kitten?"

"Yes!" she cried, and he finally suckled on her pearl, adding a finger inside her. This time she could feel that he tried to stretch her a little, his every touch making Rey moan in delight.

He nurtured and lapped on her pussy, and after a minute she was clenching under his mouth, while Ben was fucking her with his tongue.

"That's right, kitten, come for me!" he murmured. "Come on my tongue, baby!"

 

His words made her come once again, and she felt Ben gasping at the realization that she had climaxed twice in two minutes.

 

"Rey, you are a Goddess!" he whispered, returning to her and kissing her on the lips. She could feel herself on his tongue, and that made her even more aroused. Still kissing her, Ben pulled off his boxers and was now lying naked, pressing Rey into the mattress with his powerful body. Rey's eyes opened in shock when she felt his hard length pressing into her thigh. He was enormous...

 

"Rey, kitten, if you want me to stop, tell me now, and we'll stop," Ben whispered hoarsely, noticing her reaction.

 

She remembered the brothel girls stories about some clients whose dicks were "the size of an arm".

 

 _"Size matters,"_ the girls used to say, winking at each other after those conversations.

 

Well, if size mattered, Rey had definitely won a jackpot... She wasn't even sure Ben would fit into her. However, she craved him, and the feeling of his cock against her thigh made her want him so much that she was close to losing consciousness.

 

"Take me, darling," she whispered back, using the term of endearment for the first time.

 

She tried to look down to see him, but Ben stopped her with his lips, pressing her body back to the bed.

 

"Don't worry about a thing, kitten. I will take such good care of you."

 

She was so nervous when he adjusted himself against her opening, but he just kissed her neck, palming her breasts, the action making her relax.

 

"I will start slowly to give you time," Ben murmured.

 

Rey closed her eyes for a second, and that was the moment Ben started to fill her with his cock...

 

He was right to stop her from looking down. Ben was huge, and if she had seen him, she would probably be scared. His cock was thick and hard and so fucking long that it took him a minute to enter her. At some point, Ben reached a barrier inside Rey and stopped.

 

"Take a deep breath, darling," his voice was hoarse and a little bit tense. Rey inhaled...

 

And that was the moment he filled her to the brim, breaking her hymen in one swift movement.

 

Rey cried out in shock, but Ben was already covering her face and neck with soft, warm kisses.

 

"I love you, Rey," he whispered. "I love you so much. You are such a strong, brave girl, kitten."

 

She could feel every little bulge of his cock as it was spreading her vagina apart. Ben was hot and rock hard inside her, but he didn't move, waiting for her to adjust. Rey was still feeling uncomfortable down there, but there was also something else. Despite Ben's size and the pain after the deflowering, Rey couldn't wait for him to move. There was a new feeling in her lower abdomen that was close to the one she'd experienced when Ben had been suckling on her clit, but more intense.

 

"Ben..." she whispered. "Please, move, Ben."

 

He groaned, starting to move, the initial pain disappearing gradually. Ben was panting heavily, and his forehead was covered in sweat.

 

"God, Rey, I won't last long," he moaned.

 

She was still far from her orgasm, still adjusting to the process, but the sight of him falling apart above her was the best thing she had ever seen in her life.

 

"Cum for me, Ben," she pleaded, wrapping her legs around his waist and making him change the angle a bit.

 

Ben groaned loudly, starting to move faster.

 

"God, Rey, you are so fucking tight! My good girl! Taking me so well! I've never... I've never felt anything like this before. You are fucking tiny down there!" he was crying loudly, and the last glimpses of pain left Rey's pussy, leaving a little bit of soreness behind them. Rey wasn't close to orgasm yet, but the sensation he was giving her felt divine.

 

"Kitten, you are such a good little girl!" Ben roared. "Taking my cock so well. I promise you, I will make you come over my cock again and again until you lose your fucking mind!"

 

His words had a magical effect over Rey. Suddenly something exploded inside her where there was only a small building tension before. Rey cried out loudly and came gushing over Ben, shaking in his arms and making him scream.

 

"Yes, baby! Yes! Come all over my cock! You are my pretty little girl! Take my cock! Have it! Own it!"

 

Her orgasm lasted around a minute, and suddenly Ben found his strength and lifted her from the bed, holding Rey by her ass, his cock still inside her. Ben got off of the bed and was now standing on his two feet, holding Rey in the air, her legs wrapped around his waist. He was feral, starting to fuck her in this position, and it should have been uncomfortable, but it wasn't. Unconsciously, Rey turned her head to the mirror in the corner of the room and saw their reflection: Ben's tall form, fucking her senselessly, holding her tiny body above the floor. The sight made her pussy clench again, and she was already shivering from another orgasm that was rushing through her body.

 

"Good girl!" Ben screamed. "My wonderful pretty girl! You are mine! MINE!"

 

He came, screaming loudly, and she felt his cum filling her to the brim. It felt divine... It was bliss...

 

"You are mine, Rey," he repeated into her ear.

"Yours, Ben," she smiled dizzily. "I am yours."

 

Later, after Ben had taken care of her, preparing a bath for her and applying some soothing oil on her sore vagina, Rey was lying in bed with him, listening to his heartbeat under her cheek. Ben was already asleep, and she was also close to dozing off. She smiled to herself.

 

Rey felt so overwhelmingly happy with this man, so protected and loved, so worthy.

 

 _Please God, let my first time be with someone I love,_ she remembered the wish she had made years ago.

 

It seemed, her wish had, after all, come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love your comments, so let me know what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The epilogue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I never thought that my first completed reylo story would be a Valentine's Day feel-good fic, but here we are :)
> 
> The stuff I write is often angsty, but now I know I can write fluff too :) I also couldn't avoid adding a Daddy-kink moment into the final chapter of this story, and I hope you'll enjoy it!
> 
> Thank you, my darling beta [ZiaLisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiaLisa/pseuds/ZiaLisa) for editing this fic. And also congratulations! This is the first fic we've finished, working together.
> 
> I can't thank the universe enough for meeting you! Thank you for your patience and for being so awesome!
> 
> And thank you, everyone, who reads this, comments this and leaves kudos! I am glad you enjoyed the story and hope that you'll like this chapter as well.

****

 

**Honeymoon period.**

**Epilogue.**

 

"FUCK!!! Oh, fuck, yes, DADDY!"

 

Her throat would probably be sore after, but Rey couldn't care less. Ben was thrusting into her from behind, tearing Rey apart with his giant cock, and she was in heaven, feeling her climax starting to build.

 

"Yes, baby! Such a good girl! Your pussy is so tight! I... Oh, FUCK!" that was the moment when Rey strained her inner muscles, sucking Ben's cock deeper into her cunt. It was a trick she had learned not so long ago and waited for this day to surprise her husband. "GOD, REY!" Ben had to stop, and Rey whimpered at the loss of speed. "Bad girl," he murmured, kissing her sweaty nape. "Almost making your Daddy come before you climaxed yourself."

 

Rey moaned, arching her back.

 

"No, Daddy, I just wanted to make you feel good," she whined, sliding up and down his cock until her ass pressed into Ben's groin. He groaned, squeezing it.

"Baby doll, you're going to make me come right now if you don't stop. Give me a moment," he warned hoarsely.

 

Rey obeyed, melting under his lips that were now covering her neck and shoulders with chaste kisses.

 

"Daddy," she whispered. "I want your cum in me..."

 

Ben's breathing hitched, and she felt him biting her earlobe.

 

"Oh, really?" he murmured. "Do you now?"

"Always..." she whispered.

"Do it again," he ordered.

 

Smiling to herself, Rey strained her muscles, and Ben groaned, sinking even deeper into her. And then he started moving again.

 

She loved it so much when he was this feral. Sex with Ben had always been marvelous, but it had taken them some time to discover what each of them liked better. Considering his size, Ben had been afraid to hurt Rey at first, and she had had to persuade him that she was no porcelain doll. The first time he had made her orgasm, fucking her roughly, Ben had spent fifteen minutes asking her if she was okay. And Rey would probably have explained to him quicker that she was absolutely fucking amazing if she hadn't been almost delusional from the fantastic sensation Ben had given her.

 

Six years together, and their relationship still felt like a honeymoon period. Ben was the best husband Rey could have ever imagined. He was caring and gentle, he was always there for her, and Rey always knew that she was his highest priority no matter what.

 

Rey admired her husband. Ben was so strong and handsome, and Rey loved him with all her heart, trying her best to be the perfect wife for him. He always assured her that she was.

 

They got married during the summer, six months after they had met each other, in a small manor chapel with only the servants and the Huxes as guests. It was BB who walked Rey down the aisle, and it was the first and only time Rey had seen the big cook crying. She had been crying herself when she and Ben had made their vows. Those had been happy tears.

 

"Jesus, Rey," Rose smirked when she walked up to congratulate her. "I've known Ben for years, and I have never seen him this happy and soft. You have him around your finger, don't you?"

 

They laughed at that, but Rey knew that it was actually true. No matter how tough and powerful Ben was to the outside world when he was with her, he couldn't deny her anything.

 

They had had a fight only once during their years together. After his business with Snoke had been finished and "The Rebel airlines" had taken over "The First Order", Ben started to take Rey with him on his trips. No matter whether it was a business trip or just a journey for the two of them, Rey was always there with him.

 

"I don't like sleeping without you... And, truth be told, I never want to spend a day not seeing you, love," Ben shrugged when Rey asked him worriedly if she would be a burden when he traveled for work.

 

Rey had relaxed, and they traveled around the world, visiting all the places Rey had read about in books.

 

But once, one year after they got married, they had to go to India as Ben had an important meeting there. They weren't going to stay there for long, but it happened that the matter was more complicated than Ben had thought, so they were forced to prolong their stay in Delhi.

Ben didn't want Rey to walk around the town alone, but he was in meetings, and Rey was bored to death. She had read, she had watched movies, she had surfed the web, but Ben was still absent. And that was when Rey decided that a little walk on her own wouldn't hurt. After all, she was a responsible adult and could take care of herself perfectly fine. And so, Rey walked into the town alone.

 

Delhi was noisy and hot, and Rey quickly realized why Ben had been so worried about her walking around alone. There were too many people, and it was easy to get lost. And, after all, Rey did get lost. She spent two hours finding her way back to the hotel, and when she saw it, Rey felt so overwhelmingly relieved that she almost started to cry. It was still early, and Rey hoped that Ben hadn’t yet returned from his meetings, but when she entered their room, she was met with the sound of Ben's voice shouting at a hotel manager. Her husband looked furious. His fists were clenching, and Rey immediately realized she was in trouble.

 

"What do you mean you haven't seen her?! My wife, Rey Solo, we pay you generously enough to remember our faces! She is tiny... fragile... Hazel eyes, long dark hair, she gave you five bucks yesterday, for God's sake!!!"

 

Ben had always been polite with service staff, but this time he was losing it completely.

 

"Ben!" she called, trying to save the poor manager from the wrath of her husband.

"Rey!" for a second he froze, sinking her in with his gaze. Then, running his hand through his hair, he turned to the manager and sighed heavily. "I'm... I'm sorry... Here," Ben rushed to the coffee table where his wallet lay and pulled out a $100 note from it. "Here, take it, please... I'm sorry for... for the inconvenience..."

 

The manager left smiling, and Rey and Ben were left alone.

 

Ben was always gentle with her, and his face softened every time he looked at his wife. This time, however, he looked menacing. His nostrils flared, and he was frowning, nailing Rey to the floor with his gaze.

 

"Where have you been?" he hissed.

 

Rey gulped, looking at him apologetically.

 

"I was bored," she tried to explain. "And I decided to go for a walk and..."

"YOU GOT BORED?!" he had never raised a voice at her before, and Rey took a step back, frightened by his outburst. "Rey, I came back and couldn't find you! I told you not to go out alone! You could fucking get lost there!"

"I know," she whispered, feeling her eyes starting to water. "I'm sorry..."

"You are sorry?!" she had never seen him like that. Rey knew he was just worried, but Ben was losing it, and she didn't know what to do. "Rey! All alone in Delhi, for fuck's sake! What were you thinking! You are not even twenty! You..."

"What does it have to do with my age?!" suddenly she was furious herself.

 

They had never discussed their age-difference, and Rey had never cared about it, but she knew that sometimes Ben felt too overprotective not only because she was his wife, but also because she was so very young. It made her angry from time to time, and now was exactly one of those moments.

 

"I am an adult!" she cried at him. "And I was old enough to marry you, wasn't I?! You are my husband, not my father!" with that she walked away from the room to the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind her.

 

Rey closed her eyes, feeling her tears starting to burn her cheeks. She knew Ben was just worried about her. But he yelled at her, and now she was devastated.

 

After a minute she heard a knock on the door.

 

"Rey," she heard Ben's soft voice. "Let me in, sweetheart."

 

Part of her wanted to be angry with him for a little bit longer, but what could she do when he was using that magical voice of his now? She lifted herself up a bit to open the door before sinking back to the floor.

Ben entered, and after a moment she was pulled into his bear hug, Ben's lips caressing the sensitive skin of her neck and making Rey's back cover with goosebumps.

 

"Rey, I'm sorry, sweetheart," he whispered. "I didn't mean to shout... And I didn't mean that you are too young... It's just that... Delhi is not the safest town in the world, and I was so afraid that something might happen to you. I love you so fucking much, Rey..."

 

She could never be angry with him for long. Not when he was holding her in his arms like that, covering her face with chaste kisses.

 

"I'm sorry I didn't listen to you," she whispered, kissing him on the lips. "And it's fine. I know you were worried about me."

 

His tongue tasted divine in her mouth as he deepened their kiss, still sitting on the bathroom floor. Ben pulled her closer, making Rey straddle him, and she giggled when her husband's hands squeezed her ass tightly.

 

"You know what?" she whispered softly, pulling back a bit and remembering a conversation she'd had with Rose some time ago. "If you want me to be your baby girl, we could arrange that..." with that she rubbed his groin with her crotch, kissing him passionately.

 

Ben's eyes opened wide in surprise.

 

"Rey?.." he murmured hoarsely. "Baby, what..."

"I think I misbehaved today... Daddy."

 

He lifted her from the floor in a flash, sitting her on the edge of the sink.

 

"Rey," he groaned. "Are you sure that you know what you're talking about?"

 

Oh yes, she knew. Rose had told her about it some time ago, and at first, Rey found the idea of a grown-up woman calling her partner Daddy while in bed slightly weird. Now, however, Ben was panting heavily, still holding her, and Rey was so aroused by what she was going to do that she could almost feel herself gushing.

 

"I was a naughty girl, Daddy," she whispered, licking his jawline. "I think I deserve punishment.

 

She hadn’t even noticed how he turned her around, bending her over the edge of the sink and pulled down the leggings she was wearing. Rey was facing the mirror now, and her cunt squeezed at the expression on Ben's face. He was watching her ass now, and his gaze was dark and hungry, just as if he was a predator who had finally captured his prey.

 

"So, baby girl, how should I punish you?' he asked, his voice low and slightly intimidating. "Should I spank you, what do you think?"

 

He was so different now. Rey knew he was still her loving husband, but it seemed that only now Ben had permitted himself to show all of his power to her. He was even a bit scary, but it only aroused her more. Rey nodded frantically.

 

"Use your words, doll!"

"Yes!"

"Yes what?!"

"Yes, Daddy, please spank me!"

 

He hummed in approval.

 

"I'm going to give you five, will you be able to take it, Rey?"

"Yes, Daddy!"

"I want you to count them and to thank me for each spank."

"Yes, Daddy!"

"If you feel that it's too much for you, say "red", Rey, do you hear me, sweetheart?"

"Yes, yes, I hear you, Daddy."

 

The anticipation was killing her. They had never tried it before, and Rey was surprised at how arousing it was to wait for his hand on her butt.

 

And then Ben spanked her.

 

"Ah!" she cried out, the pain bringing her to edge of pleasure. "One, thank you, Daddy!"

"Fuck, Rey..." she heard Ben murmuring before spanking her for the second time.

"Two, oh, thank you, Daddy!"

 

By the time Ben spanked her for the fifth time, Rey's ass was burning, but her inner thighs were covered with slick. She was panting heavily and could see Ben's hands shaking in the mirror.

 

"FIVE! THANK YOU, DADDY!"

"Good girl!" Ben groaned, and she could hear the sound of his zipper opening.

 

He was caressing her ass now, soothing Rey's burning skin, and she couldn't wait for him to just tear her apart with his cock. She could see it in the mirror. Ben was rock hard, and Rey moaned in anticipation. She loved her husband's enormous member, and right now it was the only thing she needed to feel absolutely fucking happy.

 

"Fuck me, Daddy!" she moaned, and Ben thrust into her with one harsh movement. After all their time together Rey was still adjusting to Ben every time he entered her, and even now when she knew he couldn't wait to fuck her silly, Ben still managed to control himself, giving Rey time to get used to him.

"How are you, baby girl?" he whispered hoarsely.

"I'm... I'm so good, Daddy, please move..." she finally answered, and Ben didn't need to be asked twice.

 

As always, she could feel every bulge on his cock, rubbing her insides, but this time Ben was so feral, that after a minute Rey was already on edge. She could feel her climax starting to build quickly, and was now crying out with his every thrust.

 

"Daddy! Daddy! Yes, yes, YES!!! I'm so close!!!"

"Come for me, baby!" he groaned. "I want you to come all over my cock!"

 

Her orgasm would have knocked Rey off her feet if she hadn't already been lifted off the floor by her husband's mighty hands. Ben followed her after a second, his deafening cry making the mirror glass tremble. They spent several seconds in silence.

 

"My good girl," Ben finally kissed Rey's shoulder. "You took Daddy's cock so well. Do you feel good, baby doll?"

"Yes, Daddy," she whispered hoarsely.

 

Ben pulled out of her, turning Rey around and kissing her passionately on the lips. Rey could feel his cum running down her thigh to her knees, and she smiled at the feeling of belonging. Surprisingly, Ben coming inside her always made her feel like she belonged, and Rey adored it.

 

"Rey, you are a Goddess," her husband whispered into her ear, and she could only moan, hit by a sudden wave of post-orgasmic drowsiness. "Uh-huh, sweetheart, let me clean you up first..."

 

Later, when they were lying together in their hotel bed, Rey was breathing in Ben's masculine scent and thought that she couldn't be happier.

 

 

However, Ben proved her wrong. That fight in Delhi was the only one they had had, and after that night their relationship became even better than before. Ben worshiped her, and Rey could feel it every time he touched her, spoke to her or fucked her silly into the mattress.

 

 

"GOD, REY!" she was climaxing around his cock when he spilled into her, warming her insides with his cum.

 

He pulled her closer, kissing her temple, and Rey lay atop of him, kissing Ben on his already swollen lips.

 

"Happy anniversary, Daddy," she smiled into the kiss.

"Happy birthday, sweetheart!"

 

It was the 14th of February, and Rey turned twenty-four. Well, 25 officially, but she still counted her real age, and so did Ben. They had two anniversaries to celebrate now: their wedding day was an official one and this, her birthday, the day when they had met each other, was a day for just the two of them.

 

"Thank you, Ben," she kissed him again.

"You'll thank me later when you get all the presents I prepared for you."

 

Rey laughed out loud. Truth be told, Ben had started giving her birthday presents a week before today, and she almost begged him to stop. Rey wanted him to know that after all these years, everything she needed was just to be with him. However, he wouldn't stop, she knew it, and Rey always liked jewelry... and food... So why not indulge herself if she could?

 

But today Ben was also taking her to the airfield. On her twenty-first birthday, Rey had asked Ben to teach her how to fly. He had hesitated at first, worried about his wife as usual, but Rey was persistent, and finally, her husband had given in.

 

Rey and Ben liked to fly. She had gotten her license one year ago, and they spent a lot of time together in the air. Ben preferred her co-piloting, but sometimes he would let her take the lead, and Rey loved it almost as much as him fucking her in the cockpit right after they landed. Today she was going to get it all.

 

"Get ready, baby, the car will be here in ten minutes," Ben called, spanking Rey playfully and heading to the exit of the room.

"I'm almost ready. I just need to give Rose a call concerning the foundation."

 

The foundation was one more thing that brightened Rey's life immensely. She used to tell Ben about her childhood in the brothel and always wondered if there were many more girls (or maybe boys) like her who lived their lives in captivity, hungry, miserable and probably abused. After all, with the support of Hux whose career was developing rather quickly, Ben helped Rey and Rose to establish a foundation that was meant to help retrieve abandoned children from the streets and any unhappy places where they could find themselves. "The Lightbeam foundation" helped many children find their homes and families.

 

The foundation was especially focused on fighting illegal brothels that were using children. Plutt's was the first one to fall. With help from Maz, "the Lightbeam" managed to close it down and arrest Unkar. Maz moved to the Solo manor after that and was now helping Jyn around the house. The old housekeeper wasn't too happy about it at first, but after a while, she admitted that she actually needed help. Jyn was too old, and the house was a little bit too much for her to run on her own.

 

Hux was gaining power in the government and when he decided to run an election campaign to become a Senator, fighting illegal brothels and helping the orphans from the streets became two main items on his agenda.

 

Rey and Rose were running the foundation, and Rey was surprisingly good at it. Her background helped her to find the best ways to help the children, and her work made her immensely happy. Two years ago Rose had gotten pregnant, and Rey had had a lot on her plate because Rose was too occupied with baby Armitage (oh yes, the Huxes' son's name was Armitage Junior, and Rey was still not over it), but now that the boy was a little older, Rose was able to take back some workload from Rey.

 

Finishing her conversation with her friend, Rey exited the bedroom and was almost knocked off her feet by a little lightning bolt that hit her in the stomach.

 

"Mistress Rey! Master Ben is chasing me! Help me!"

 

Matt, BB's son, was clinging into Rey's shirt, trying to hide from her husband behind her back. Ben was walking towards them, pretending to be looking for the boy.

 

"Gotcha!" he cried, lifting Matt high above the floor.

 

Rey laughed loudly at the two of them. Matt was a boy from one of the "Lightbeam's" orphanages. He had been found in the streets, starving and dehydrated two years ago. The boy's foot had stuck in the drain when the volunteer group had found him, and Matt was crying his eyes out. BB was one of the volunteers. He helped the boy out and didn't let go of him until he was sure the kid was safe. Matt was four now, and a year and a half ago BB had adopted him.

 

Everybody in the house loved the child, Ben and Rey included. Ben was willing to pay for the kid's education, but for now, Matt intended to help his dad in the kitchen and to be a cook, just like BB.

Rey often watched her husband playing with the boy, and her heart warmed at the sight of it. She had started to think about their own children a year ago, but Ben often repeated that he wanted them to explore the world, and Rey was a little bit afraid that he would refuse her. However, the sight of Ben with Matt in his arms made her want to have a child. She wanted to be a mother, and she was ready. If only Ben was ready and willing to do it too...

 

 

It had taken them around half an hour to get to the airport. They were in the air now, and Rey was grinning so wide that her cheeks were starting to hurt. She loved flying, and today Ben let her be the chief pilot.

 

They were about to land when Rey felt nauseous. Suddenly, she felt like she was going to vomit right there right now, and she asked Ben to take control. She almost didn't make it to the small toilet cabin and emptied her stomach into it. Pale, she returned to the cockpit and helped Ben land.

 

The first thing her husband did when on the ground was to take Rey into her arms and pull her closer, trying to understand what was going on. She still felt sick, and her head was spinning. As fast as he could, Ben carried her to their car and rushed to the hospital.

 

 

Amilyn was already waiting for them when they arrived, and she smiled at the two of them with the soothing smile Rey had gotten so accustomed to over the past six years. Amilyn was there every time Rey, Ben or any of the servants were ill, and Rey knew that if anything could be done to help the patient heal quickly, Doctor Holdo would do it.

 

"Easy, Ben," Amilyn put her hand on his shoulder. "Calm down, let's see what's wrong with your wife."

 

An hour after Rey and Ben had arrived at the hospital Amilyn returned to the room where they were waiting for the test-results, smiling brightly.

 

"Well, Solos, there's nothing to worry about."

"Amilyn, Rey was pale as a sheet! She threw up in the air, and..."

"Ben!" Holdo raised her hand, stopping Ben's jabber. "Calm down, I said that there's nothing to worry about, but I think it will be better for Rey to refrain from flying, let alone piloting, for a couple of months. I also suggest reviewing your diet a bit, Rey. And you need to sleep and rest more."

"Amilyn, what's going on?" Rey asked, looking at the smiling doctor. She hoped that she knew the answer already, but couldn't believe it was true...

 

_Please, please, let it be true!_

 

"You are pregnant, Rey," Holdo smiled. "How long ago was your most recent period?"

 

Rey's hands were shaking... So, It was the truth...

 

"Around two months ago," she murmured. "But... But I have an implant, Amilyn."

"Well, they are not 100% secure, and your child must have been eager to meet his parents no matter what. And nothing can stop them now... Well, if you want to keep the child, of course," Amilyn looked at her inquiringly.

"Yes!" it wasn't only Rey's voice, but also Ben's that said the word. Rey looked at her husband and gasped at how intense his gaze was.

"Okay, I'll let you two have some time together, I need to check some of your tests and write some prescriptions for you anyway, Rey," Holdo smirked at them, leaving the room. "And we'll remove your implant today. I'll send a nurse after you in half an hour, darling."

 

Ben was by her side in a flash. She held her so tightly that Rey almost had trouble breathing, but, oh God, she needed it! She was so happy, but everything was just too much for her at the moment. Rey didn't even notice when she started to cry.

 

"Hush, sweetheart," Ben murmured. "Why on Earth are you crying, Rey?"

"I don't know... It's just... I'm so happy! But I wasn't expecting it, I guess."

"Well, our baby takes after their mother," Ben smirked. "After all, I wasn't expecting you to come into my life all those years ago."

"Are you okay with that?" she asked concerned. "I know you wanted us to explore the world, but..."

"Rey!" he interrupted. "What on Earth are you talking about? Yes, I probably wanted it to happen a bit later, but I am so happy, baby! After all, when she grows up a bit, we will travel together. And I won't be traveling for a while. Even for my business trips. Until our daughter grows a bit older and you both can join me... I want to be there for you both..."

"How do you know we are having a daughter?" Rey laughed.

"Well, I don't care if it's a boy or a girl," Ben shrugged. "But... Call it a sixth sense... I'm going to have two women to spoil, I just know it!"

 

Rey laughed at her husband, kissing him softly on the lips.

 

 

Ben was right, and their baby daughter was born six months later. Rey's young body handled the pregnancy perfectly well, and the child was healthy and strong. Rey was lying in her hospital bed, touching her girl's little fingers and cheeks and almost crying in joy.

 

Ben was by her side. He was there during her labor and was the one to cut the cord. Rey had never seen him grinning so widely before. Her husband looked entirely happy.

 

"How are we going to call her?" Rey asked softly, trying not to disturb the child. They had discussed the names, but couldn't come up with one until now.

"I've been thinking lately," Ben said, caressing the baby's little head. "My mother never took my father's surname... She wanted to after he died, but she was sick and hadn’t managed to do it... I thought... I want to name her after my mother... If it's okay with you?"

 

Rey smiled brightly at her husband.

 

"Leia Solo?"

"Yes," Ben took the girl into his arms rocking her softly.

"I love it..."

 

 

They were sitting in front of the fireplace, Rey in Ben's lap, breastfeeding little Leia in her arms.

 

"You are so beautiful, Rey," her husband whispered into her ear.

 

Six months had passed after Leia was born, and Rey's body had returned to its original size already. There were some changes, of course, Rey had some stretching marks on her stomach and was a bit concerned about them at first, but Ben always looked at her with so much adoration in his eyes, that she stopped giving a damn about those marks. Her breasts were bigger now, and it was an excellent addition to her image. Ben had had difficulty waiting for her to be able to have sex again after giving birth, touching them. Leia was growing, the miniature of Rey with Ben's chocolate eyes. Rey loved them both so much... She was so happy!

 

"Let me finish feeding her and put her to sleep, and you'll be able to show me how beautiful you find me, Daddy," she whispered to him, feeling his cock hardening under her. Ben let out a small groan and kissed her softly on the cheek. "You know what Matt told me today?" she decided to change the subject for a little while. After all, Leia had just started eating, and Ben would have to deal with his hard-on for a while.

"Hmmm?"

"He told me that he would protect Leia at all cost and will be her knight in shining armor," Rey laughed. "He is such an adorable kid!"

"I am going to have a talk with him if he makes a move on her someday. I love the boy, but if he hurts her..."

"Ben!" Rey laughed. "He is only a child, give them time to figure everything out by themselves. After all, little Armie can also make a move on Leia one day."

 

Ben growled.

 

"She is only six months old, and I am already ready to kill all her potential boyfriends," he murmured.

 

Rey turned her head and kissed Ben on the lips.

 

"You are an excellent father," she whispered. "The best that Leia could have... And the best husband I could ever wish for."

"I love you so much, Rey," he whispered back, kissing her softly. "You have no idea. I adore you, and I love you and Leia so much..."

"Oh, I have an idea how much," she smiled. "I was thinking..."

"Yes?"

"Do you think that Leia's brother might help you protect her?"

 

Ben looked at her in astonishment.

 

"Rey?"

"I'm pregnant again," she shrugged. "It seems that that one time when we decided to forget about condoms was actually quite... productive. Don't worry, Amilyn told me that despite the fact that it's been only six months since Leia's birth, she would do everything possible to help me go through this pregnancy without a lot of problems."

 

Ben was speechless, and Rey cuddled into him, inhaling his soothing scent.

 

"I am going to be a dad again," he finally whispered.

"You are," Rey laughed.

"I love you so much!"

"I know, Ben, I love you too!"

 

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!)
> 
> And if you want to chat here you go:
> 
>  
> 
> [P_Dunton'd tumblr](https://polinaduntonwrites.tumblr.com/)  
> [P_Dunton's twitter](https://twitter.com/P_DuntonWrites)


End file.
